Letter To: The Remix
by Almighty SK
Summary: 'Konoha will see Naruto as a hero. Naruto's jailing of the Kyuubi will prevent not only Konoha, but the world from being hurled into oblivion by the nine-tailed beast.' Minato would not get to live to see how wrong he would be. Remake to the discontinued; Letter to Naruto Uzumaki. All pairings TBD, Rated M to be safe, Alternate Universe. Semi-dark eventually. Read and Review.
1. Bring It Back

**AN: ****Somewhere along the way, I lost sight of what I wanted to do with 'Letter To: Naruto'. Since I did get a lot of positive feedback from the story, and because I had giving up on something I started. I am simply hitting the reset button on 'Letter To Naruto'. I have kept up the original 'Letter To Naruto' since Kayo Rose will still be in the story and I may even have his immediate family; mother, father, and elder genius brother Kei Rose. I got a lot of good feedback on Kayo's interactions with Anko, Hana, and Hanabi so I want to preserve that.**** It's still an Alternate Universe type and I'll even be using jutsu from Naruto Wiki Fanon, as they have a lot of great bloodlines and families on there. I will give credit as the story goes, of course. I had always planned for 'Letter To Naruto' to be a long-running story, so we're gonna try again. **_**The one thing I am uncertain about is if this will be an 'exile' story, or if I should just have Naruto and company reform Konoha for the better through strife. I'm sure you'll all let me know what you think. **_**Thanks to all who read, I'll be going on some of the reviews from the original to enhance the story and interactions. Still got my eye on Naruto and Hinata, but I want to try to fit some romance on the side with kunoichi who needs more shine than they get in canon. All the Cloud kunoichi, Suiren, Kurotsuchi, Tenten, Shizune, Mei Terumi, Sand kunoichi like Pakura. You get the point. Anyway, on to the first chapter.**

**~Lets keep it moving!**

**Letter To: Remix**

_Almighty SK_

Track One: Bring It Back

The Yondaime Hokage sighed as he finished reading over the latest report of the Kyuubi's attack on the village. The many experienced, and seasoned teams were sent to the front lines, and even some retired teams were reactivated. He had nearly exhausted the military's reserves by this point and the only thing that had come out of it were countless, pointless deaths.

At the exact same time he had the file on the latest troubles with the Uchiha clan. Inside the manilla folder was a request for a private meeting with him and the clan's head, Fugaku Uchiha, and the council. They were really pushing at this point, making wild requests for more power within the village, and all but saying there would be civil war if they didn't get their way.

Beyond that, was a file on Danzo's latest activity involving the Ne. He had been calling for the man to come in so he could have him disband the group indefinitely. The man was too, overstepping his bounds, and it did not help that he seemed to be conspiring with the Uchiha.

On top of that was Orochimaru's file. The man had been recited doing some...odd things around the village, that also happened to coincide with a lot of kidnappings and missing person reports. The dates and alibis he had for the record just weren't adding up and there were signs of tampering as well.

All these red flags and a direct attack on the village imminent, this day was supposed to have been a good day for the Fourth Hokage as his wife had just given birth to their first child. A boy that they named Naruto. The labor had been a long strenuous one that kept his _fiance_ in labor for more than forty-eight hours on top of Naruto being born one month late.

Despite his little known fiance's Uzumaki blood, that helped with vitality, and quick healing; the birth had still left her in a severely weakened state, one cause was that she had lost a generous amount of blood in the process, and they had to start an emergency blood transfusion immediately after the birth. But not before she announced and greeted Naruto into the word, crying silently as the boy settled into her embrace, and she held him close to her while saying that he would have a great life as she now lived for him.

It wasn't long after that the sightings of the Kyuubi No Kitsune came in, and it was then that the Hokage realized that he may have to seal the Bijuu in his newborn son to save the village if they couldn't draw it away, at the least.

'God, please forgive me for the sin I'm about to commit.' He thought regretfully as he lamented that there was no other option. It was in his belief that the good of the many out weighted that of the few, and that despite there being orphans they were too old, and he couldn't in good conscious ask another parent to do what he could not. That was just what he believed, as he thought Konoha and her people were pure, unable to be corrupted by bigotry and narrow-mindedness.

'Konoha will see Naruto as a hero. Naruto's jailing of the Kyuubi will prevent not only Konoha, but the world from being hurled into oblivion by the nine-tailed beast. Minato would not get to live to see how wrong he would be.

After going through everything in his head, he finally lifted his head up to look at those present in his office. There were some unassigned ANBU still present, his personal guard in Genma Shiranui and Raidou. He had taken them on as apprentices to learning his _Hiraishin _technique, wanting to pass it down in worthy hands; however Genma had only seemed truly interested besides from having more chakra to practice it with, unlike Raidou. That reminded him, and he then regretted that they were only half way through the training that would allow them to use the jutsu independently. 'Perhaps I'll leave Genma my notes'.

Though they weren't necessarily forced to help out in the attack, many of the clan heads, and some of their members had come to volunteer their support. The Inuzuka's were helping with getting civilians evacuated to safe zones, also doubling back and looking for anyone that had gotten lost or separated. Some Nara's had been assigned to help with stalling the Kyubi with the combined effort of their shadow manipulation techniques.

He had assigned the Hyuga's that had volunteered to the hospital to help out there with any injured or deceased that arrived. He truly wished that Tsunade was still in the village with how bad the injuries were in some of those Injury Reports.

Minato internally frowned as he remembered that the initial report read that the Kyubi had been spotted by two ANBU teams. Both of which were Uchiha of the Konoha Military Police. That was one thing, the second was that the other patrol teams nearby at the time, reported that the Uchiha had engaged the Kyubi; unnecessarily provoking the beast that was up until then. The guardian of the lands the village had been built upon.

He was glad however, that Mikoto Uchiha had decided to help his wife; where the other Uchiha had been fending for themselves. It didn't help that it looked like they were the reason the village was being mercilessly attacked. Rin, another of his former student's was also assisting his wife. He also had some Jonin and Token-Jonin that he had called in.

_'_If I survive this, I'll be bringing the damn Uchiha up on charges. I'm sick of Fugaku's back alley dealings. He and the Uchiha, save a few, could care less about the village. They just want sole power. They're just like children who act out when they don't get their way'. Minato thoughtfully loathed to himself the Uchiha motivations.

Danzo and his group of affiliates were missing in action while all of this was occurring. They could never be located when it mattered, for some reason. Jiraiya had arrived ahead of the Kyubi and after arriving in the office to give him a play by play, the Sannin went back out to assist in holding the line.

"All ANBU present, I want you to make sure that the line holds. I know its a terrible foe, just do what you can to delay, but make certain no one recklessly engages." After accepting in unison, they Shunshined out of the office in multiple swirls of leaves.

"Jonin and Token-Jonin, you're under the command of the Jonin Captain until this threat is over." He said as he gazed at the captain of that roster of ninja. "You may delegate duties as you see fit. No carelessness. I know this is effecting us all greatly, but lets keep our heads about us."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The small group announced at one time before departing with a brave and stiff salute. They too left by Shunshin, further emptying out the room. Minato was left by himself as he pulled open a drawer in the lower right side of his desk. There was a bottle of sake sitting there with one sipping cup. He only took out the bottle, uncapping it before taking a generous swig.

He looked over to the last member in the office after giving out everyone's assignments, while preparing to act upon his own mission or else Konoha would cease to exist in the elemental nations. He, like Jiraiya, had arrived from recent travel before the Kyubi had, and insisted on helping in a capacity befitting his skill. His own words.

"Kei Rose, I wanted to ask you something. To get your point of view." He said slowly to the ninja dressed in Konoha's Jonin attire, dirty from his haste to get home, and give aid. Due to the state the village was in, Minato had given in and allowed him attendance through the meeting so long as he remained silent and didn't interfere with any proceedings that took place.

Now alone, he had time to address the stoic, maroon haired man standing in one of the corners of the office. He had long hair twisted into a single braid that came around to rest on his shoulder. The Hokage opened his mouth to continue, but a violent tremor shaking through the village temporarily gave him pause. They silently waited for it to pass while maintaining eye contact with each other throughout it.

"Hokage-sama." The man started as he took a step forward, his face a mask of stoic concern. "There's not much time." He intoned calmly, his voice soft still managed to carry through the office. It was eerily quiet now and the two knew the event was coming to a head.

Minato nodded. "I know, you Roses are severely in tune with nature as a part of your bloodline. Thanks to your family we were able to get a jump on evacuating and preparing. Its also why I had you stay behind. No offense, but it was for my own selfishness, and security."

"Aye. None taken sir. I'm glad my family and I can assist. The Rose owe much. Thank you for the opportunity." He gave the slightest bow of his head as he remained standing, taking a few steps closer to the Hokage's desk; ready to give his input.

Minato nodded. "Now..." He trailed off, wanting to word this inquiry correctly.

"This question. If I were to seal the Kyubi into a Konoha child, in your opinion, would that child withstand bigotry or would he be hated by the village and her people. To be seen as a demon, no matter what?"

The Rose paused, his expression unchanging, though the Hokage could tell he was thinking deeply on it. It was usually hard to tell as the man's eyes were horizontal lines, appearing closed, yet he saw as clearly as anyone with fully open eyelids. It was a unique trait of some members of their family. They were no longer considered a clan as their numbers had dwindled to about twenty-four, give or take.

The young man before him was the next clan head in waiting after his mother stepped down. He had mastered his clans Plant Release kekkai-genkai. An effective and deadly advanced nature blood heritage ability. An ability that was only limited by the user's capacity to wield it and one of the more difficult kekkai-genkai's to master.

Beyond that, he was one of the few known Yin-Yang Release users of this time. Along with the clans genetic ability to adapt to the environment, absorb natural chakra and manipulate raw chakra he had near infinite upside as a ninja.

He had been one of the top five active shinobi in the Third Ninja War. He'd been dubbed the Kami No Sozo, or God of Creation throughout the Elemental Nations. Kusagakure bestowed the nickname to him in their Bingo Book. The nickname came from his astral genjutsu techniques which allowed him to kill large amounts of enemies with minimal chakra. Include his bloodline and he could fight for days, revitalizing himself with natural chakra before reaching his limit.

He was also one of Minato's secret advisers.

One of few confidants the Yondaime had put in his personal cabinet. Kushina was one. Genma Shiranui was another, along with Inoichi Yamanaka, Shukaku Nara, as well as a handful of others. The Fourth had seen it necessary to do as people like Danzo, Koharu, and Homura continued to push his buttons.

They even were going so far as to involve the civilian council in military matters in a so fair failed attempt to push their influence. It wasn't happening and before this night, the Yondaime had been preparing plans to disband the council, and begin reinstating with hand picked members.

"This, is a serious question Hokage-sama..." He started, but then cut his own self short as a realization hit him. He was internally surprised at himself for only realizing it now. "That's right, the Bijuu are simply entities of chakra. Chakra cannot be destroyed, only passed on, manipulated..."

"My only option is to seal the beast away, and I have the...sacrifice to do it." Minato knew that Kushina would throttle him if she knew what he was planning. It hurt him to call his own son a sacrifice.

"Your lover has given birth to her child by now." Kei stated insight-fully. He had been around when Minato announced his being a father, but had been out of the village constantly since then, and he hadn't been in Konoha for the last three months up to now. "Your mate will kill you should you survive this."

Minato sighed heavily. "I'm preparing to make my peace now. I won't survive this, the sin I'm to commit is too large for me to come out of it alive."

"..." Kei stood silent now, seeming indifferent, but on the inside he felt great sadness creeping upon him as he realized this truth. Konoha would lose her greatest leader tonight.

"Your opinion, Kei-san. Please." The sincerity in Minato's blue pools were obvious to the Rose.

The man could see that whatever he said, the Fourth was prepared to take into consideration. Kei had never lied or beat around the bush. It wasn't his nature. There were some that considered him an outright asshole for being straight forward, and blunt. Minato had even heard some call him the 'Coldest Rose', being seen as heartless for his brutal honesty. He was sure that young Kurenai Yuhi would disagree. Keeping up on village drama and gossip was easy with the company he and Kushina kept.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kei evenly relented. "I hate to say, but this world operates on double standards, and survives on contradictions. Sin keeps the average person blind, many have given their lives this day. The weak willed will be hard pressed to not have ill will towards the sacrifice."

"If the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi was of no particular importance, it'll be easy for the people to hate him. But, it is also just as possible that the same thing should happen with one from great blood. Then there are those that have been fighting your will, but staying close to you. I will not say names as you know who, more so than I. They may even push propaganda and use the event to fuel the flames of their motivation." There was just the slightest hint of melancholy in his even tone.

Before Minato could speak, Kei took another decisive step forward. "I could not in good faith call myself a Guardian of the Leaf if I did not volunteer to help with the sealing of the great beast. I know my family has some Fuinjutsu that would be useful for this situation. It could be sealed away without sacrifice or leaving an innocent to the fate of a Jinchuriki, and the judgment of the village." Minato heard complete resolve in his tone as he allowed surprise to take over his features.

The Yellow Flash lowered his head a fraction, the bangs of his forehead with the strands framing either side of his face partially hid his visage from the Rose. "Perhaps if we had time...No." He turned his head. "It's my responsibility, I couldn't allow someone else to do what I could, just like I couldn't ask another to sacrifice their child when I wasn't willing to do the same." He sighed. "I just hope Kushina and Naruto forgive me, instead of cursing my existence for what I'm about to do."

He planned to take to his grave that he had felt disgusted with what the Hokage was about to do, but he held his tongue. Minato wasn't Hokage for no reason, though unfair, sometimes the fate of one or few had to be put aside for the greater good; even if he didn't like it. "The good of the many, Aye Hokage-sama?" He inquired sadly.

Minato said nothing as he looked back up and the mens eyes met. Kei could see Minato's eyes watering as he reaffirmed in himself what had to be done, consequences only speculation at this point. He watched in silence as Kei shook his head. "Allow me," the Rose whispered then, and a tear streaked down his cheeks from either eyes at the same time.

Kei's true talent and love came from theory, and research. He was Konoha's foremost theorist expert where chakra and its applications were concerned. Minato had gone to him for help figuring out how his chakra needed to be manipulated to properly perform what he called, the Rasenshuriken. Pure chakra and wind element manipulation combined together.

Even with the results of Kei's study, Minato was still having a difficult time of mastering it. Kei's research had also helped with reclassifying jutsu and he had even simplified some elemental jutsu; making them easier to use.

That was one reason why Minato had no issue deciding to allow Kei to assist him.

"I have to do this myself, but I may have need of assistance to make sure it goes to plan, and my law is enforced." Minato had a few unfurled scrolls sitting before him on his desk now. "I want you to report to the front lines and wait for me. Let as many as you can, know that I will be there shortly, and to pull back." He continued as he finished his anxious scribbling on one of them.

"This one are official marching orders on the matter, keep it even after you read it. Should things not go...as I hope, it will serve you and my family well." He then put his custom seal on the bottom of the scroll paper. Kei was silently surprised that Yondaime-sama was speaking as if he were about to instill a large amount of trust in him.

To prevent forgery, instead of using a stamp like his predecessors. Minato had come up with a hand forged seal that he personally drew out on all items needing his mark. Which was about ninety-five percent of anything that was put on his desk. The council stopped serving their initial purpose a long time ago.

It was the council that should have been dealing with most of the civilian and merchant based items. Not the Hokage and Minato had put efforts into dissolving the council's undeserved power, but it looked like it would have to go to whomever inherited his job after his desk.

Kei bowed his head slightly as he tucked the small scroll away on his person, placing it in an inside pocket of his flight jacket. He gave the Hokage a look as he glanced back up. "What should I tell those with enough rank to question me?" The Rose inquired.

"Just hand them that scroll. I just need to finish my last will and testament, I'm almost done. Then I will go retrieve...Naruto, and we'll end this threat since it seems the beast can't be calmed." Minato trailed off.

"I'll tell them the matter will be handled shortly." At Minato's nod and a second, more deeper bow; Kei disappeared in a Konoha Shunshin.

Minato sighed as he looked down at his paper. 'The good of the many out weight the good of the few...I believe that with all my heart. So, why do I feel like my last actions alive will be my greatest mistake in death?' He inquired of himself, only to receive the silence of the office as his answer. _'God forgive me'._

Unknown to Minato and the world, Kami had already made preparations to receive Minato into her kingdom beyond the great, steel gates, and she would welcome the blonde with arms wide open...

"Kurenai, my daughter. Instead of being anxious to face this threat, let your feelings of helplessness be motivation for making certain the Will of Fire continues to burn on in the next generation of Konoha, well after this situation." Kunai Yuhi, Kurenai's father finished as he gave her a knowing look from where he stood; having been assigned to keep Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and several others from getting involved in the massacre.

Knowing what he meant by those words and despite the grim situation, Kurenai was forced to hide a blush. "Stop saying things like that!" She demanded through a mock scowl at her father. She could hear the guys nearby snickering at her misfortune, but she ignored them as her father and a few others suddenly shifted.

She had sensed the incoming chakra signature as well. There was a lot of fluctuating input from whoever it was, making it easier for the shinobi and kunoichi present to feel as it approached. Never one to drop his guard, Kunai Yuhi drew his blade sheathed vertically on the right side of his back in an instant.

The shadows moved, tree leaves began to fall, and the sounds of movement through the brush accompanied the signature before Kei stepped through tree line making his appearance.

Kei had graduated from the Academy when she was in her first year. Sometime between that, the handful of missions she had performed under his leadership, and his research trips. Kurenai had developed a crush on him, drawing her away from her on again, off again relationship with Asuma as a result.

The son of the Sandaime Hokage had been the only one she could possibly see herself with before then, but Asuma hadn't exactly been interested in monogamy. Therefore when Kei appeared on her radar again, it hadn't been hard for Kei to lure her interests away from the Sarutobi, unbeknownst to the Rose.

Asuma immediately noticed that it was Kei Rose and intellectually looked at Kurenai for her response at the man's sudden appearance, but he was used to it. From day one it never escaped him that the eighteen year old was the reason Kurenai had been avoiding his cool, continued pursuit of her. She didn't fawn over him like a fan girl. Kurenai was too good a kunoichi for that. To be one upped by another man, when he wasn't even trying or aware of it stood as an insult to Asuma.

'Maybe I should have agreed to be her boyfriend instead of trying to have the cake and eating it too.' Asuma thoughtfully said to himself as he remembered the ultimatum Kurenai had given before their 'break up'. His one saving grace was that Kei either didn't notice her interest, or wasn't interested himself. 'I still got a chance'.

"Kei-kun..." He could hear her softly trail from his position nearby and silently sighed to himself. It was moments like that, that led him to noticing the crush she had on the man.

A nudge from Kakashi to his ribs had him sighing again. "Not now." Asuma quietly growled, only to hear him chuckling at his expense in response.

"Rose-san." Kunai Yuhi greeted the boy with a nod as he sheathed his sword once more. He too had noticed his young daughter's recent infatuation with the maroon haired male who wore his hitai-ite around his neck, protecting his throat, and leaving two bangs to frame either side of his face as the rest was securely tied into a braid.

"Kurenai-san." He nodded her way after glancing to see who all was present. Asuma scowled, but the shadow of the night was concealing most of his presence along with the others. Kei then bowed his head in acknowledgment to the others as he surveyed the scene.

In a word, it looked...bleak. For every good hit a Konoha-nin got on the Kyubi, he would kill three to five more of their men. He took a breath as he remembered going over the scroll he had been given on the way here, and even he had been surprised with the orders.

'Yondaime-sama has instilled a lot of trust in me. I'll not fail because of the fear I feel, if I should fall in the process then it was meant to be', he thought calmly to himself.

"It won't be much longer, this event will be put to rest soon, and peace will reign once more. Yondaime-sama is on his way." He spoke over the sound of pained and murderous yells from those of higher rank confronting the giant fox.

'No matter how brave we are, we all go out like a bitch in the end', he critically thought in light of the scene as more of the Bijuu's chakra washed over them when it sent a blast of chakra into the surrounding area, shaking the earth violently in effect.

Kurenai was standing in baited silence as she watched him, forgetting about the Kyubi, and those dying by its force. Just something about his presence greatly appealed to her. Besides his skill, it didn't hurt that she found him very attractive. He blew her mind. He had soft features that bordered on being feminine with a round face. If it weren't for his experienced, and well-traveled appearance; he might have looked more like a female.

She could see the infinity symbol on the back of his flak jacket when he turned to speak with her father. What they were talking about, she could not tell, but the mild surprise on her father's face told her it must have been something risky.

The vicinity rumbled again with a horrible tremor as the fox roared and killed a handful of ANBU with the swipe of its tail.

Jiraiya had managed to create a swamp beneath it, temporarily trapping it in a deep, mucky depth which only pissed it off further. This was evidenced by the Kyubi killing the most number of their ninja in one shot since this event began.

Everyone shuddered. 

At the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence, Kushina was still resting after the birth of her son. She lay quietly in place on her side, facing her baby whom was sleeping peacefully beside her in bed. The procedure done, the red head was now recovering of her own volition, and she had only those she trusted surrounding her.

She wanted to not only be comfortable, but safe. It didn't escape her that there were some who would take advantage of her weakened state from Konoha. The shrews on the council that had tried to order Minato into marrying someone of their choosing. A woman from Konoha, that would undoubtedly side with them.

She remembered that council meeting well. It had ended in violence, but not from her, from Minato. It wasn't enough they had the gall to try to decide who Minato should marry for him, but when a list of 'appropriate candidates' was presented by Danzo, Homura, and Koharu; that was it.

An inappropriate comment from some old snot on the civilian council about Minato listening to his betters and leaving women with no upbringing, led to that meeting to ending with screams of bloody murder.

Speaking of the Elders, Kushina didn't put it past any of the three to make an attempt on her. Especially Danzo with his mindless army. Names like Fugaku Uchiha, Orochimaru were also among the top of the list, both men could make attempts on her just because they had a petty dislike for her husband.

Therefore she had decided on having her birth at home, it was just too bad that the Kyubi wanted to attack at the same time. She wanted to rest, but something just wouldn't allow her to take her eyes away from Naruto. 'They can come for me. I don't care if they succeed, but I'll be damned if harm befalls my child.' Kushina thought with resolve to herself.

It was then that the Yondaime Hokage appeared in the bedroom where she lay in that familiar flash of yellow light. Kushina immediately smiled as her violet pools rested upon the father of her child. "You wanted to see your son before heading off? I'd have thought you would be there by now."

Minato smiled, but something told Kushina that it was off as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Never mind that, meet Naruto." She said, putting her nervous feeling aside as she lifted the boy into Minato's arms.

The man's smile brightened and Kushina's worried feeling subsided as she watched him interact with Naruto, whose eyes opened just in time to his father for the first time. They were very narrow and fox like, speaking mischievousness. "Hey Naruto, its me, Minato. Your dad." He said softly to the baby who had his outward presence. "He's going to have your mentality, I can tell. If he looks like me, he'll definitely act like you." He said with another smile.

The baby Naruto smiled and cooed a bit, though tiredly in Minato's opinion. "Well, I best get this over with." He relented, causing Kushina to tilt her head slightly. Something was telling her that he wasn't strictly speaking of subduing the Kyubi with that statement.

"Minato?" She inquired.

"Please, Kushina. Try to understand and forgive me if you can, but I have to do this to save the village." Before Kushina could question him further, the man disappeared in another flash of yellow energy.

It clicked then what Minato was about to do and she screamed for him. "Minato! Naruto!" She wailed, which caused those in the house to return to the room upon hearing the distress in her voice.

Rin, along with a hand picked medic-nin rushed back to the room trailed by Mikoto Uchiha; Kushina's best friend. As well as Raidou; Genma's partner, who had volunteered to be extra muscle when he had gotten wind of the worries of Kushina's pregnancy.

Even as they questioned her to what was wrong, while Rin did her best to calm Kushina down; it was obvious that Naruto was gone.

"Mi-Minato, why?" She barely got out between her sobbing.

Minato arrived on the scene, cradling Naruto in his arms as a blanket was wrapped around his body to keep him warm. Only exposing his head. He arrived in the company of the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya; whom was taking a breather from incapacitating the Kyubi who had now freed himself.

Both men simply gazed to their respective sides, nonplussed by Minato's flashy as always; appearance. "What's the situation sensei?" He asked of both men as he looked out and saw that Kei was performing the duty he had asked of him to. Use his Plant Release to subdue and hold the Kyubi in place and from attacking long enough for him to seal the beast.

"Well," Jiraiya started, but stopped when he saw the child in his arms. "Damn, Minato! He's going to grow up and look just like you when he does. I can tell already. I'm surprised he didn't get the Uzumaki Red hair." He finished as he stepped closer to the child and observed him in his student's arms.

"Indeed," Hiruzen added as he too saw the baby. Then it clicked to both men when they began asking themselves why Minato would bring his newborn to the battlefield.

"Minato, you're not..." Jiraiya trailed. The man only nodded in response. "Then seal it in me! Kushina will kill you for doing this and at least I could protect myself. You know how jinchuriki are treated."

Minato shook his head sadly. "I believe the shinigami will beat her to it," he chuckled in light of the situation. "And there's no way you could possibly hold the beast, your body would not hold up in your age."

"Then at least allow one of us to use the sealing process. You're going to use the Shiki Fujin are you not?" Sarutobi spoke up.

Again, Minato turned his head in denial. "I can't, but don't worry. When I fall, I have made as many preparations as possible in case things don't go as I wished in my death. The Will of Fire will burn the brightest in Naruto and he'll be hailed as a hero for jailing the Kyubi. I hate to do this, but with the Kyubi having been so provoked...There's no other choice."

"And your reason for choosing your own child?" Jiraiya inquired. He knew the answer, Minato was highly into philosophy, but he wanted to hear it from the man himself; to gauge rather he truly believed in the words he would speak as an answer.

"The need of the many, of course." Sarutobi and Jiraiya exchanged looks, but before they could comment further, another tremor shook the area drawing the attention of all three back to the field.

"He's nearly done what I've asked of him, I need to get going." Another flash of yellow and he was on the field with Kei as he prepared to restrain the beast.

"Just on time, Yondaime-sama!" He called back as he felt the man's presence with him and couldn't have been more relieved at that fact, but the event was only reaching its boiling point, and the fallout was yet to come.

Kei took a breath and another motivating, ensuring thought to himself had him flashing through multiple hand signs in a hurry. **"Plant Release: Eve's Binding!"** He called as the Kyubi fell into the area of effect to be targeted for the jutsu.

From beneath the ground; thick, large vines with serrated thorns unleashed themselves from beneath the ground around the Kyubi as it prepared to attack Minato and Kei with one of its tails. The wicked vines shot up from either side of the nine-tailed fox, and successfully began to ensnare the beast around its legs while many others wrapped themselves around the majority of its bulk.

The Kyubi howled in complete anger and frustration as its demonic chakra began to be pulled from it, weakening it enough to be pulled from its feet, and forced onto the ground. The more it struggled, the more chakra Kei supplied, and the weaker it became.

Despite pulling in natural chakra while using his own chakra to feed into his jutsu, Kei felt himself weakening and nearing chakra exhaustion as he couldn't replace the cost of his chakra quick enough. "I've got it, Yondaime-sama. Its not going anywhere!"

Kei watched as the Hokage nodded and stepped forward as he summoned the Death God, himself. Kei quietly watched in anticipation as Minato prepared for the sealing. The Rose was feeling anxious because he knew what was to come, that, and all the demonic energies floating around him he felt more so than anything else due to his family's sensitivity to sensing and interacting with foreign chakras.

Kei released the hand seal, the jutsu would hold for a moment longer while Minato's plan was put to work. He once again stepped forward to the Hokage.

"Are you sure about this, Kei-san?" Minato inquired.

Kei only nodded in certainty. "I understand your beliefs and why you feel you must do this, yet I fear that even your law would be disobeyed in your death. I have no problem being living insurance. You've done so very much for my clan and for your and your family I can bare to put my own happiness aside for your legacy. Please begin."

Minato nodded and handed Naruto to Kei whom was crying violently in the presence of the Kyubi. The blanket was unbundled, revealing half of the seal required for putting away the beast on Naruto's small stomach.

The Yondaime stepped behind Kei and cut through his clothing with a kunai. He placed a transparent chakra paper on Kei's chest that held the other half of Naruto's seal on his brown skin. He applied his chakra and the seal design transferred onto his skin.

"Please forgive your father Naruto, and if you cannot; I still hope that we meet in the next life. I look forward to finding out what you'll become. I also hope you can come to understand why I chose you as well."

It was with that, Minato activated the process. Immediately feeling his life source being drained to him. He began to waiver as the beast's howl registered in his fading consciousness. He had relented to a condition Kei proposed. Rather than taking the Yang half of the demon's chakra with him into the afterlife, he would seal it into Kei.

The Rose's natural ability to adapt and interact with foreign chakras meant he had a high success of retaining that half of the chakra, while the Yin half would be sealed into Naruto. In case the village treated Naruto and his wife poorly if they found out about this event; Kei would supply protection. It would also allow Naruto and Kei to completely absorb the Kyubi's influence while retaining the chakra, and Kei had even promised to start researching on how to pass along the Yang chakra; should Naruto have cause for use of it later in his life.

The Rose's were loyal to Minato first, as it had been him that kept them listed as a clan; though minor for as long as he was able. Up until the council managed to push their want to have them considered a shinobi family and in effect having them barred from council proceedings since that family had been the council's largest threat to their continuous gain of power.

In the ensuing flash of blinding white light, Minato supplied a sad smile at his son who was held by the Konoha Rose beside him.

'Godspeed, Yondaime-sama.' Kei thought as he watched his favorite shinobi die by having his soul pulled from his body. He himself felt extremely weak and soon lost consciousness as the Kyubi had dispersed into him and the baby; hitting the ground with a strong thud as Naruto lay on his chest while still crying.

The Konoha-nin that rushed the field would see a deceased Yondaime Hokage laying face first into the dirt, while Kei held a baby to his chest protectively in his blacked out state as a subconscious order to himself.

~Chapter End~

**AN:** _**Kushina Uzumaki**_ is alive. I had planned on resurrecting her in the original Letter To, so decided to never have her die in this story. She did not contain the Kyubi as its Jinchuriki in this story. Instead, it was seen as a sort of guardian to Fire Country before it was provoked by the Uchiha. As for _**Mito Uzumaki **_housing it before then, you can think what you want there as it will hold no bearing on the story.

You may or may not see _**Kayo**_ _**Rose**_ in the second chapter. He will still be like a mentor to Naruto, but more like a brother figure since he'll have Kushina around as he grows up. You will see how much the Rose, especially Kayo and Kei respects Minato family in later chapters, and why.

_**Mikoto**_ is also alive as she was in the original, though I never got to introduce her. I haven't decided on _**Obito**_ or _**Shisui**_ yet.

_**Rin**_ is alive here as well and she is not the Jinchuriki for Three-tails. I don't know what Kishimoto or his creative department were thinking when they threw that in.

**Naruto: Jinchuriki of Kyubi's Yin chakra**

**Kei: Jinchuriki of Kyubi's Yang chakra**

**~ Last note:** For those worried about overpowered OC's (Kei). Do not. Well...I did mean for him to be powerful, but he is to later become a villain. Not a hero. Kayo's abilities were really enlightened upon in the original, besides from playing support to Naruto.

I got a few ideas for the remix of this story from EroSlackerMicha's Konoha Exiles. The original and the second. So, there is my dedication. He has some pretty good story ideas, so I don't mind saying you should check out his stories if you like fics with some originality.

_Please Read and Review!_


	2. The Power of Human Sacrifice

**AN:** SK here again, I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Besides family bonding, I'm not big on holidays since the media hypes it up as a time to spend. Expensive clothing, electronics, etc. then after the _great _sales, that's when the newer stuff comes out. Ugh! Holidays are about family and giving thanks, showing appreciation. Not material items.

I also want to give an R.I.P. to Nelson Mandela who recently passed away. The man did a lot, not only for his people, but the world. I think the meaning of true peace has left this world with that man's soul. 27 years of being locked up for nothing and you don't hate the people for it? Inviting your former prison guard to your presidential inauguration, and sharing your Nobel Peace Prize. Truly a great individual.

Also R.I.P to Paul Walker. Buy a copy of Fast and the Furious 6, some of the money is going to a good cause. I'm a notorious downloader, I pay for no type of media, but I'll spend the money on the movie.

Not much to say this time around about the story except that this chapter is more filler, for what happened after the events of the first chapter. Still a good one though. I also realized that Naruto houses the Yang chakra of the Kyubi in canon, not the Yin. I'm going to keep it that way since it's not a major thing.

Please read and leave a review. Enjoy!

**~Lets keep it moving!**

**Letter To: Remix**

_Almighty SK_

Track Two: The Power of Human Sacrifice

Kushina was in a terrible state as her face showed visible signs of having been crying hard for a long period of time. The red head's form slightly shook with worry and exhaustion, feeling nude and incomplete without Naruto in her presence. The others had left her to be alone for awhile, having become aware of the circumstances after she thoroughly cursed Minato's name for taking her son to seal the beast in his body; making him a jinchuriki.

"You've not only cursed our son, but you've also cursed your family as a whole." She spoke angrily to herself. "I know the village will treat this entire thing like some dirty, little scandal." She finished with a mutter.

"You could have a little more faith in the village, Kushina." An old, grizzled voice spoke up from the open doorway.

"You're feeling awfully brave sneaking in here on me, old man. Especially given the circumstances." She said as she lay with her back to him, frowning at the fact that Sarutobi had knowingly suppressed his chakra signature from her.

Hiruzen swallowed. "Well, I needed Rin and the other medic-nin was needed back at the hospital and I relieved Mikoto-san so she could get back to the Uchiha District to help with her clan's own relief efforts. I sent Raidou to help with civilian and village efforts. The, body count..." He trailed off, leaving his statement hanging.

"However, I thought it prudent to bring little Naruto to you as soon as possible." He finished saying as he began to step further inside the room, holding Naruto within the designer comforts of his loose fitting robe sleeves; the boy was sleeping peacefully once more.

That did get Kushina's attention and the fiery red head quickly sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain and soreness that shot through her lower body as she did. "Give me my child, Sarutobi." She demanded as she saw her blonde baby curled up in his arms before she brought him into her embrace, and pressed Naruto to her bosom as she took a relieved breath.

The Sandaime smiled at the look of relief and contentment that was back on Kushina's face as she got Naruto back. 'She must have been worried sick and knowing Minato, he probably just took the baby without explaining anything.' He thought while tucking his hands into his sleeves once more.

Hiruzen was prepared to leave, though he wanted to explain the entirety of the situation to her as she began whispering to Naruto, though he hated to trouble her. However, something she said made him stop.

"You're an idiot for leaving us like this, Minato. I can't believe you; know that I will not forgive you for this until Naruto is old enough to forgive you himself. Leaving your only son a Jinchuriki, all because of a phrase that sounds good to hear...Fucking baka!" Kushina cursed, nearly waking Naruto in the process before she bounced and shooed him back to sleep.

"Kushina," he said to get her attention and when the violet gaze was on him, he continued. "Please try to under-." Kushina's piercing glare and rising killing intent interrupted his sentence; causing him to stop prematurely.

"Of course you would agree wholeheartedly with his philosophy and his actions, but its Naruto and I that have to live with the consequences. I can only be realistic about this as I know firsthand how low people will act out of fear or for what they don't understand. The Uzumaki are a prime example." Kushina finished pointedly causing the Sandaime to wince slightly.

Uzugakure had been destroyed by three out of five of the major hidden villages a long time ago. Despite Konoha's alliance with Whirlpool, the massacre had been propagandized by former Konoha leaders, and stood as one of Konoha's dirtiest secrets.

Those involved only agreed to help when they realized that they had gone too far in trying to force the Uzumaki's hand. There would be no opportunity if all the Uzumaki were wiped from the face of the planet.

The Uzumaki had refused giving knowledge of their Fuinjutsu or any techniques of their Whirlpool clans to Konoha. Even with Mito Uzumaki being married to Hashirama Senju; they had refused. The Uzumaki and Whirlpool alike had thought it enough they had the then summoner of the Kyubi married into a prominent Konoha clan. So the invasion was plotted amongst certain, unhappy, council members to wipe Whirlpool and especially the Uzumaki, from the face of the Elemental Nations.

Hiruzen was hard pressed to argue her point, but then he hadn't come there wanting to strike up a debate or argument. "Naruto is your child and Minato sacrificed himself knowing you would raise your son in his best interest. If it helps any, know that Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero his part in keeping the beast at bay."

Kushina was still frowning as she shifted her eyes back to Sarutobi. "As if that will keep the village from acting out of ignorance. No, I'm not naïve enough to believe that will hold up. Know this Sarutobi; I will not hesitate to put down anyone who makes an attempt on my son. Anyone who threatens my child, foreign and domestic, will not survive to tell the tale."

The Sandaime winced again. He too knew that there was a chance many of the village would be resentful of the Kyubi and become blinded by hate, fear, and grief after the night, and would see Naruto as the demon incarnate. After the first report, the council was already clamoring for an emergency meeting, but he had put them off until the morning to convene. That thought brought him to the second reason for his being here.

He wanted for Kushina to have a chance to attend that meeting, as there was no doubt that they would discuss Naruto, and as widow and former wife to the Yondaime, as well as mother to Naruto; she deserved to be present.

"Would be well enough to attend the meeting the council is calling for? They wanted to meet immediately, but I managed to put them off for now as I wanted to check in on you." Kushina simply waved him off, so he continued.

"They will raise questions about Minato's actions and Naruto as a result. Danzo, who was missing in action before the attack, has somehow found out about Minato's actions." The Sandaime didn't think she would say no, she was a hard woman to keep down for very long, and he knew she especially didn't like Danzo.

Kushina, her condition aside, didn't take long to consider it, and almost immediately nodded as she caught on to Hiruzen's concerns. "I'll be there, even if I have to make it in a wheelchair." The red head promised with a slight grin and the Sandaime was inclined to believe her.

He was also relieved, though he didn't say or outwardly show it. Minato had been much younger than himself when the council began to overreach and test their limits. Now Sarutobi had taken the Hokage's Oath for the second time, to replace the Yondaime Hokage, and he was far too old to fight the council's insistent prodding with as much vigor as Minato had.

Therefore, he was grateful for having Kushina around for anything concerning the Nine-Tailed Fox. If Danzo had found out so quickly, then something wasn't right. Sarutobi hated to think how it would be had both of Naruto's parents perished this night.

Minato had done his best to leave Sarutobi knowledgeable of the most recent troubles that he hadn't entirely shared with the Professor in his life. The Rose's clan status concerns were amongst them, but with the Uchiha, Root, and Orochimaru; that issue was at the bottom of the list.

It confused him as to why the elders and Danzo pushed so hard to spite the Rose in light of the clan's clean history. There was something there that he did not know and that Minato had not been able to enlighten him to before his sacrifice.

"There was one more thing that you should know. It concerns Naruto and his future as a Jinchuriki." Sarutobi spoke up then. Kushina could see it was going to be important in some form, so she placed Naruto onto the bed, tucking him into the blankets nearby. The boy was a heavy sleeper; he didn't as much as startle during the transfer.

"What is it, Sarutobi? I hope you weren't planning on keeping secrets from me." She spoke as she folded her hands in her lap before her, keeping a steeled violet gaze on his form.

The third Hokage shook his head. "You would have found out soon, but since you'll attend the meeting I wanted to make you aware of something the council won't find out about until later." Kushina raised a single eyebrow at hearing that, her curiosity piqued.

"I'm still trying to put it all together myself, but Minato didn't only seal the Kyubi into Naruto. He was going to seal the Yin chakra into Naruto and take the Yang half with him into the afterlife that way the Kyubi would either die with him or be absorbed by Naruto as the bijuu's chakra assimilates into his chakra system. Sometime before the sealing, he was convinced to seal the Yang half into another instead of taking it with him after the fuin was performed. He's a Jonin shinobi."

"I'm still not sure what his thought process was when he decided to split the Yin and Yang chakras and leave behind two Jinchuriki in the process. Considering whom it is, I guess he did it to protect Naruto should his dying wish be ignored."

Kushina blinked and cut off the Sandaime. "Minato sealed the Yang half of the demon's chakra into a Konoha shinobi? Not another child? And this ninja isn't dead?" Hiruzen signified that she was correct.

She frowned in thought of who could be capable of that, not being a child, and having the capacity to contain it while not dying. Given the Kyubi's nature, its Yang half would be the most difficult to control.

"Who is it?" She asked when she couldn't figure it out on her own soon enough.

"You know him. He was a member of Minato's personal cabinet after all. Kei Rose? He's the current heir to the Rose clan. He was also one of the last people to speak with Minato before he died. I haven't been able to get any answers because the boy is still unconscious, but other than that, there have been no complications of Minato's sealing."

"Of course not. Minato wouldn't be a seal master without my help." Kushina sighed at another mention of her deceased husband. 'I know Minato said he had a good feeling about that boy, but to trust him to this extent...' she thought.

Kushina felt she had a right to be skeptical, given the circumstances. That and no one just volunteered to be a Jinchuriki as the status was forced upon newborns to toddlers. Adolescents were also acceptable, if their chakra network was still developing, but a grown ass man was a different matter altogether.

The Bloody Habanero consented to her knowledge with a nod.

"I know him, a little. Doesn't really speak unless spoken to, and is soft spoken. He is really polite. Never worked with him, but I heard he did a lot in his younger age near the end of the Third Shinobi War." Kushina confirmed, to which the old Kage nodded.

"Knowing my husband's thought process...I can only assume he must have volunteered for Jinchuriki Duty in order to be a living fail safe for Naruto. To experience the strife first hand to pass the knowledge on to Naruto. He seems a self sacrificing type. Minato told me about the troubles the council gave him about their clan status before." Kushina trailed off.

She looked thoughtful again. If the boy had risked sacrificing his own well being and peace to shield and be of assistance to Naruto, she decided she wanted to get to know this young man better. She wouldn't object to him being close to Naruto if he were sincere, she reckoned it may even be good for him should the villagers give him a hard time. A big brother figure and masculine presence might be good for Naruto since Minato was gone, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

She knew Kei was a 'by the numbers' sort of individual and didn't like showing weakness, but she was sure she could get him to open up. She looked upon her sleeping newborn; perhaps Naruto could help her with that. Respectful people, more times than not, could not turn a blind eye to a child. Especially when that child stood to be Kei's motivation for his sacrificing actions.

"The family leaders, who are also Kei's parents have been told. They told the rest of the Rose clan and they all have promised to not treat him any differently. You'll also like to know that you have the Rose's support already, Kushina."

Sarutobi smiled. "When they had such a positive reaction, I let them know about Naruto. You have nothing to worry about with them."

Kushina simply nodded to his words, then asked a question of her own. "You said he is still unconscious. Where is he right now?" Kushina inquired.

"Konoha General. The Rose are busy helping around the village so he couldn't be taken home for his own protection. Jiraiya went there earlier to check on him and the seal after making sure Naruto would be fine...before he had to leave the village again."

He sighed as he saw the displeased look on her face from hearing Jiraiya had run off so soon. "Don't blame him too much; Jiraiya didn't treat Minato's sacrifice with a light heart." Hiruzen said then.

Kushina scoffed at Hiruzen's words. "If anyone should be feeling hurt, betrayed, or abandoned; it should be me." She shook her head, letting out a sigh. That was fine, she couldn't see herself deeply mourning Minato after his actions, but she would miss him deeply, and it seemed like she wasn't going to get to mourn anytime soon.

"Why am I not surprised? Men." Another scoff, yet this one was accompanied by a few silent tears streaking down her fair-skinned cheeks. 'Minato...fool'.

Meanwhile, having come to inside his mindscape some time after the sealing, and his blacking out. The Konoha Jonin, Kei Rose, had been confronting the Yang-Kyubi that he had been made responsible for housing until he could either absorb it, or find a way to transfer its power to Naruto. For now, he would be the first Jinchuriki of the Yang chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

A rumbling scoff to an earlier statement had Kei continue his efforts.

"It's no use trying to pretend that you don't care about whether or not you'll perish within me or be whole again someday. Be reasonable Yang-sama." Kei said as he crossed his arms over his chest in stoic confidence.

When the bijuu still said nothing, he continued. "I know that a bijuu's first priority is self-preservation. Let's also not forget that this is _my_ mindscape. All things considered, I think my offer of a partnership is a civilized-."

"**Pure foolishness, human. You truly believe you could stand up to my might? Pft, nonsense. Even if I were to consider it. What could you possibly offer me?"** Though its voice was loud and rumbling, Kei could sense some interest and humor in this half of the bijuu's existence. It made the researcher in him wonder if the Yin half of the Kyubi had its own temperament and personality separate to this one.

The Yang-Kyubi, or Yang-sama, as Kei had come to respectfully address the fox as, had an orange and pitch black pelt of fur that was accented in red and orange with black circles around its eyes, its maw, and all nine of its tails. It was jailed behind gold bars that matched the gold hued shackles that were clasped around all four of its appendages, and nine tails; hindering its movement.

Beyond that, the rest of Yang's _prison_ had come out looking like it was housed outside with Yang's prison located off the side of a paved city street. There was a sun and sky with clouds flitting through areas of the blue sky-scape.

The fox's cage had a housing rooftop above it made in a feudal design from wood, where thorny vines; similar to the jutsu Kei had used to trap the Kyubi, wrapped around it and down every other bar that separated Kei from the Kyubi. At the middle of the entrance to Yang's cell was a large padlock that kept the cell bars closed tight together where _fuin, _the kanji for _seal_ was scribed on the oversized, square padlock.

Making the prison look even more like a shrine of some sort. There was also a wooden balcony, which Kei stood upon at the moment as he stood face to bars to maw with the Yang-Kyubi. Torches burned with flames down either side of the step up that led up to the prison's balcony. More paved street was below the steps, but led to blank canvas either way.

Kei subconsciously remembered that he had come from the right side of that street to get to this point and was aware that everything turned blank beyond it. Besides the decoration of the prison and the décor of a faux sky, the rest of his mind-scape was desolate. Something the researcher knew he could use to his advantage. He was sure that not even the _Great Kyubi_ would want to spend his days in something so drab and he planned to use that to his advantage.

Kei again looked up at the beast calmly. "As I said before you interrupted me...This is _my_ mind-scape, fox. Also, you don't get a title such as _Sozo No Kami_ without having a strong mind." When he suddenly closed his eyes and began to focus, the Yang-Kyubi looked on in morbid and silent curiosity.

Suddenly, everything bled away until the entire area was a pitch black, and pain became all the Yang-Kyubi knew. It growled deeply in fighting whatever affliction was suddenly befalling it, until it began to howl as the burning, pressurized sense of pain increased.

Kei chose to relish in its howls as his hands remained in the ram seal and began glowing a deep, murderous red. Tendrils of the same color, formed of chakra began to float from the fox to Kei's hands; the light, glow, and flow of the red chakra increasing as Kei continued. Despite gaining some sort of cruel pleasure from the fox's pain, it was counter indicative to his plans for the fox, so he stopped.

"That's just to let you know, I am neither weak willed nor weak of mind. That was me forcefully manipulating your chakra. I don't need to use physical, literal means to do so; I could draw on it with my mental, and endure the side-effects with pure mettle." Throughout it, Kei's visage had gone back to being calm, stoic, and neutral as his ever lidded gaze remained on the fox. The pitch black faded to reveal the scenery that had been there previously.

The Yang-Kyubi chuckled darkly. **"You must not be aware how much chakra I have. You could never force enough from me that way to be of immediate or lasting use. It would also do you more harm than good."** Yang grumbled as the pain faded, a slight snarl punctuating his statement.

"You're wrong, but that isn't what I want to do, and explaining how you're wrong would be getting off track. Keeping to the itinerary," Yang snarled lowly at Kei's relaxed though professional mannerisms as it was highly annoying given the circumstances. Despite it, Kei continued.

"I am not unsympathetic to your...situation. I know you were egged on by the Uchiha-..."

"**Wretched beings, every last one of them!"** Yang cut off in its anger and frustration.

"...Right. I do not come empty handed in my request to controlling and accessing your chakra." This made the beast focus and Kei noted its interest by the glint in its slitted eyes. "I offer a mutual existence. A life to live through my own. I could adjust your...prison, to something more your speed. I would even allow you access to my mind-scape as well."

Kei took a step forward, drawing closer to the gold bars of the cage. "Allow you to see my memories, experiences; past and present. For you to entertain yourself freely with. Access to all my five senses. Hear, see, taste, smell, and feel as I do. To communicate with myself. You are powerful and strong, yes, but no being wants to exist in something so lonesome. You may not be human, but the need to communicate and experience is not lost on even you."

"In addition, by supplying me your chakra and abilities when needed; you would have the benefit of knowing that the Elemental Nations will become familiar with my being your Jinchuriki when they hear of our deeds. You would still be able to sate any anger and blood lust you may feel through me as those that threaten our existence are likely to not be shown mercy."

Yang opened its maw to reply something, but Kei continued on as an afterthought. "And if you don't want to have a partnership...I can and will strengthen my seal and cut myself off from you, leaving you in a dark recess of my mind. I have the knowledge and capacity to do so. Please, take it into consideration. All I ask is access to your abilities should I need them and also for you to share your immense knowledge with me."

"**Tch, knowledge?! Don't insult me!"** It howled in humor while Kei only shook his head. **"You can't be serious. All your kind only cares about is show of physical strength."**

Kei narrowed his eyes. "Don't get it twisted, fox. Knowledge is power. Do not confuse me with those average humans who cannot understand how much text and the passing of experience can offer."

"**..."** The dark hued fox with nine tails said nothing then and there. This was such a complete shock to the system. Just waking up inside this prison, split from itself. To say the fox was cranky would be an understatement. Especially when the human, such a uniquely existing one at that; had appeared and explained the situation while asking for its power in the same breath.

Kei shifted, getting Yang's attention. It seemed as if he were preparing to leave. This both delighted and made the fox worried at the same time. "I'll give you time. One day. I'll give you twenty-four hours of my world's time to access my mind and share my senses; though I don't expect you to communicate."

"You'll find proof of my words in my memories. If it helps, also know that I want you to work with me rather than using brute force, so I can better help your Yin half. As I said earlier, your other half is sealed inside of a defenseless newborn." Though prepared to leave, he waited for confirmation from the Yang-Kyubi.

A grumbling sigh had Yang agreeing. **"Twenty-four hours it is, mortal. Do not disturb me until then."** That was when the fox forced Kei out of his mind-scape, allowing him to begin coming to.

Regaining consciousness, he was first greeted by the darkness of the inside of his eye lids before he opened them. As they cracked open, the bright light that greeted him had him closing his eyes immediately once more.

Kei's sense of hearing was also still adjusting, as he could hear a voice speaking, but he couldn't understand the words. Soon feeling a hand brushing against his forehead, he heard someone commanding him to open his eyes, to which he groggily obeyed.

Regaining his senses from the kind touch and the words that followed, the Jonin opened his eyes as he was met with the sanitary and bleached smells of a Konoha General Hospital, patient admittance room. He was met by a dimly lit room, morning light beginning to breach inside as he shifted his gaze some more.

He was met by a cute, brunette medic-nin with two purple facial markings on either of her round cheeks who wore an operating apron around her outfit. She had a kind smile and eyes he found to be full of caring and nurturing. The girl was meant to be a healer and had the looks of one from Kei's quick observation.

"Kei Rose of the Rose family?" She inquired. The female made her inquiry as if she already knew who he really was, but not realizing she had asked that to test his brain function, and for any memory loss or amnesia.

The eighteen year old nodded slowly, his voice dry and raspy as he verbally confirmed. "I am Rose Kei. I'm guessing..."

"My name is Rin Nohara and yes, you are in Konoha General. You suffered a mild concussion when you fell out on the field. Does your head hurt any?" Rin ventured to ask as she placed her chart containing his medical file down beside him on the bed.

"Not at all," he said harshly as his eyes ventured over to the water pitcher and glass sitting on the table beside his bed. "Could I-."

"Allow me," another voice spoke up. Unaware there were more presences in his room, Kei looked, and was internally surprised to see the Sandaime wearing the robes of the Hokage filling the glass with water for him.

Kei nearly startled. He couldn't allow himself to be seen in such a weak state, not before the Sandaime; who, judging by his attire, deduced the man had retaken the mantel as Commander in Chief of Konoha. His vulnerability was hitting him like a ton of bricks when he realized his sensor abilities were failing him. "Sandaime-sama? I apologize, I didn't know...err, mean to-."

"Nonsense." The Sandaime smiled in a kind, grandfatherly way. At least his smile reminded Kei of his grandfather before he had passed. "You've done a lot already, just relax, and let Rin perform her check up. I know you must be curious what happened after Minato's passing, but there are a few things to discuss..." Hiruzen trailed off as he handed Rin the glass.

Kei looked saddened. "Yondaime-sama really did pass away then," he sighed out as Rin supported his head for him and he sat up as much as he could under his own strength to drink of a bit of the water. He was glad to find it cool and as refreshing as it looked sitting inside the pitcher.

He watched Sarutobi nod sadly in confirmation. "It was no dream, my son. Though I wish it were. Konoha's best leader was lost at three-fifteen this morning."

Kei appeared heartbroken by the news momentarily before his eyes widened. "The newborn! How is..."

"Naruto is fine, thanks to your assistance." Kei's ears picked up the lovely voice of Kushina Uzumaki from within the room and he realized he must have been more out of it then he could ever remember at still not sensing the additional presences.

"Stop moving, please be still." Rin commanded, surprising Kei with her strength as she forced him to lie still while she listened to his heart rhythm and lungs. Rin wasn't surprised at hearing it beat anxiously.

"I need to check your eyes, so look up at one spot on the ceiling, and if you don't calm down I'll hold you another day simply for stress just because I can." Kei relented to obeying, a sigh escaping his lips. This woman may have seemed nurturing, but she wasn't a push over, and he was finding that out.

"I wanted to thank you." Kushina continued from out of his line of sight.

"Why?" He inquired, still obeying Rin's commands as he stared up at the ceiling unblinkingly.

"When Sarutobi told me about what you did, I was skeptical as to your reasons, but I think my skepticism has passed with just seeing you look so hurt by husband's death, and concerned for my son's well being."

When Rin finished, she and the Sandaime stepped aside to discuss her findings. Meanwhile, Kei forced himself to sit up, propping his back against the bed rest only to be greeted by the sight of a wheelchair bound Kushina Uzumaki holding her son in her arms. The boy asleep against his mother.

"Lady Kushina," he bowed his head. "I'm only disappointed I couldn't do more, but my concern was for you and your son. The fallout that may come as a result of Yondaime-sama's actions. I'm sure he will be our most celebrated Hokage, but I don't think it will be enough to keep the villagers from blaming Naruto. So I volunteered to become a vessel for the Yang half of the Kyubi..." He trailed off.

"I didn't want Naruto to have to figure out on his own or the hard way, what he would have to endure to cope with being a Jinchuriki. I will go through that trial myself by being my own guinea pig and passing those experiences on to him." Kei said lightly.

Kushina nodded in understanding. "Your concern is something we see eye to eye on. I'm certain that the villagers will have ill will towards my son despite Minato and Sarutobi's assurance. While my husband was the philosopher, I am the realist of us two, and I know people don't do the right things simply because it is the right thing to do."

Kushina sighed at that thought. "However, your motivations seem very pure, and your actions have spoken loudly to me."

Kushina's hues of violet met Kei's fine lined, lidded gaze, and an unspoken agreement with one goal in mind began to form. Rin had finished briefing the Third on Kei's status and the two stood off to the side letting the two speak their peace, before moving on to a more important matter that wouldn't wait much longer.

"You're very kind, Lady Kushina." Kei said politely as he looked down at his hands in his lap. He was glad to see her and Naruto well, but that their family was incomplete did not escape him.

"Please, call me Kushina." She said, to which he nodded, and she went on. "I know that your family has been going through a lot." Kei looked up at her knowledge of that.

"Minato shared with me some of his concerns for the council's reasoning for taking away the Rose's clan status. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. Knowing that you were so concerned for Minato, his actions, and its effects on us. I had to find out why, but now I see it is simply your nature." Kushina smiled.

"Of course I would help you and Naruto with not allowing the Kyubi's influence to override his own." He paused, and then nodded reassuringly to himself after making an internal decision.

"Matter of fact, I have already met the Yang half of the Kyubi within my mind-scape as I slept." He calmly dropped the bomb on everyone present.

"You communicated?" Sarutobi inquired, stepping forward once more with Rin appeared surprised from over his shoulder. She knew bits and pieces, having been present when Kushina was cursing Minato, and also from having been Minato's student she learned a lot from him. However, she, and apparently the Hokage hadn't been aware of that ability. That or he simply didn't expect it to be possible less than twelve hours after being made a Jinchuriki.

Kei nodded subtly, his long wavy hair worn loose moved with the motion. "I did. My mind is strong; I was able to force myself into a lucid dream to get to where the Yang-Kyubi is jailed. I simply call it, Yang. I am waiting for a response. I am trying to get it to willingly allow me access to its chakra and how to wield it; I think it was impressed by my lack of fear in its presence. This is the first time the Kyubi has been sealed inside a person before, while the other bijuu and former Jinchuriki were well documented."

"That is just the first step. Naruto will have a rough go of being a container for the Yin-Kyubi. I'm sure I will as well." He finished softly.

"What did you mean by waiting for a response?" Rin couldn't help but to ask then.

Kei nodded. "It was not happy to find itself split; it wants time to think it over. Do not worry though, if it denies. I told it I would strengthen my seal to the point it could not communicate or interact with my mind. That I would put it in a dark recess while I forced its chakra to use myself. Anyway, I gave the fox twenty-four hours to decide." Kei explained.

"Should Naruto become strong and capable enough, I told Yondaime-sama that I would find a way to pass it on to Naruto. If not, well the Yondaime made the seal so that our bodies would absorb the chakra naturally into our bodies over time. It's just easier and less damaging to have the sealed bijuu willingly share its chakra, rather than doing so by force."

Everyone was silent, all three contemplating the news that they had been told. It fell on the Sandaime to move things along however.

"We tell none of what you just said to the council. If they find out now that you can communicate with the bijuu, the civilians might overreact. Kei-san," he went on as he gained the Jonin's attention. "The council have been calling for a meeting since they caught wind of how the event ended.

We could not perform damage control quickly enough to keep the council from finding out, would you be able to attend? It would be very helpful."

Kei gave a nod. "Yes, whether I have to attend on crutches or not." Hiruzen was surprised that he had said something similar to Kushina while said woman just laughed softly to herself at the small resemblance of their answers.

"I will go now to inform them, I'll give you half an hour to give yourself time to prepare. What we have spoken of will not leave this room; it remains among us three lest I say otherwise. I'm making your statement S-class Confidential. At the meeting, by request of Minato, your and Naruto's Jinchuriki status will be made SS-class Confidential." With that, the Third exited the room as Kei's eyes fell on Rin.

"Well Doc, how am I? Will I ever walk again?" Kei inquired lightly, making both Kushina and Rin giggle at the attempt of humor.

"As far as I can tell, you're fine. You don't have any lingering concussion symptoms remaining and the phase of chakra poisoning has passed. That was likely from the sealing of the fox inside you at your age, although young, and your blood inheritance allowed your body and chakra network to adjust by expelling the excess chakra out through your pores."

"I understand." He said as if it were no surprise as he slid the covers aside, only now noticing that he had been put into a hospital gown. Use to this process by now, he immediately went to the washroom where he found his Jonin attire cleaned and folded.

He started by removing his gown and putting it on the hook that was nailed into the other side of the door once it was closed. Removing the gown revealed the many deep and shallow scares that permanently marked areas of his brown skin amongst his torso, abs, and operational scares on his legs, knees, and ankles. Evidence of injury and just a few of his scientific theories; which he had practiced on himself. Most of his discoveries were limited to the Rose and just a few of them; only he could hope to endure.

He sighed as he put on the full length of mesh leggings he wore under his Jonin pants, before stepping into and putting on said pants. When his gaze met with the mirror, he looked at his chest, and began to mold chakra; allowing for the half seal's array to appear over his heart.

He looked back at his own face. His long maroon hued hair undone from its braid and the strands tousled among either side of his head, giving him a haggard appearance. He calmly turned on the water in the sink. _'Kami...am I in over my head or what?'_ He jokingly thought to himself, and then proceeded to finish getting dressed as he pulled on the black, protective mesh top.

"You really didn't have to do this." A slightly refreshed Kushina said from her seat in the wheelchair while keeping Naruto closely against her. She was tickling under the newborn's chin, making him giggle adorably as he grasped with nubby fingers for his mother's hand.

"No ma'am, I didn't. But I wanted to. I do not feel only obligated to be responsible with Yang, but to look out for you and Naruto as well. It felt like Yondaime-sama was trusting me with so much more than just the Kyubi in those last of his moments." Kei replied, his dark hued shoulder length hair now brushed out to either side of his head and unbraided as he continued to push the wheelchair down the hallway to the conference room; where a few ANBU guarded the door.

Kushina looked surprised by this. "Did Minato ask you to?" She inquired, just to be sure.

"No ma'am, but then he didn't have to. I may have been disgusted with his decision, but...his concern throughout was genuine; he truly felt it was the best and only option. In that, we also share a mutual interest." Kei responded just as surely.

Kushina was absorbing Kei's words, finding a bit of insight to Minato's last moments through the young Rose. However, she decided she could reflect fully on them later. "A mutual interest...you mean, my son?" Kushina asked with interest as she looked back down to Naruto.

Kei nodded and smirked lightly. "Yes." He couldn't see it, but the red head was feeling humbled by his kindness where she had been skeptical of it before.

When the doors were pushed open by the ANBU guarding them, Kei walked inside while wheeling Kushina before him. Kei returned to his stoic personality as they moved into the quiet room, only the clicking sound of the doors closing interrupting the silence that ensued.

Kushina was paying attention, remaining alert as she observed the faces of those in the room. That it was silent as she came in let her know that whatever had been said before her arrival had been about her. Neither of the Ino-Shika-Cho team and heads of their respective clans would look her in the eye as she passed.

She was also silently furious to see that the civilian half of the council was present; their faces told her the most that she was right. Most of the shinobi half weren't even bothering to try to look at her, except for Hiashi Hyuga; who gave her a polite nod in acknowledgement, and Tsume Inuzuka.

The Inuzuka matriarch stood from her seat with a smile and made room for Kushina next to her and Hiashi Hyuga at the table. The two exchanged a quick pleasantry, but the Uzumaki could see there was something bothering her. Her clan was one of the more expressive personalities around and she didn't look too pleased about something.

"Kushina. It's good to see you again," Tsume said with emphasis directed at the council as she smiled and took note of Naruto in her arms. "Oh, wow. He looks just like..." She trailed off and was ready to apologize to the red head when she cut her off.

Kushina turned her head and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "It's ok, Tsume. Would you like to hold him?"

Tsume looked slightly stunned at the offer, but quickly accepted by carefully taking the boy from her arms. "He's a tiny thing. Heh, hello pup, I'm Tsume. It's good to meet you..."

"Naruto," Kushina supplied.

"Naruto." When the boy grabbed a hold of her finger, she was slightly impressed by his grip. It was a strong one, full of promise. "I have son around your age, Naruto. You two will be good friends." She said softly to him as Naruto expressed another content coo.

"Kei, good to see you again too." Tsume said with a feral grin as she turned to face the young man. "Tell your mother I said she needs to promote you to head and stop hiding behind clan duties and to stop by more often."

"I'll be sure to deliver the message, Lady Inuzuka." He nodded his head slightly and took a position beside Kushina, just to her right.

Meanwhile, Tsume scoffed at his politeness. "I really wish you'd stop with that." The Inuzuka matriarch grumbled as she retook her seat, knowing that it was a losing battle to argue it with him, and turned her attention to Naruto.

"I thought we agreed that the Rose were to be regarded as a _family_ and not a clan." Danzo spoke up, having picked up on Tsume's terminology.

This led to the wolfish brunette scoffing. "You and those...two," she said; resisting the urge to call the other two elders out of their names. "You and those two decided that. The Rose are a clan, one with a bloodline heritage. Not a simple shinobi family as you put it. Its disrespectful and I'll never recognize that farce of a decision."

There was more about to be said, but Hiruzen quickly put a stop to it. "I hope this isn't what you called this meeting for!" He interrupted with a deep frown, gaining everyone's attention with the commanding tone in his voice.

"Now. We were awaiting Uzumaki Kushina and Rose Kei for the proceedings. They are here, now let's start the meeting. The only item we're gathered for is that concerning the happenings of the Kyubi's attack on Konoha and the results thereafter. All relief efforts have already mobilized."

It was Danzo who took the floor. The man looked the very definition of a war hawk with a heavily scarred visage, one which was very near his right eye. The rest of him was dressed in white robed attire and a walking stick that was currently leaning against the table.

"I summoned us together for this meeting, so I'll start. I was made aware that Minato Namikaze, our Fourth Hokage, put a stop to the Kyubi's rampage, but some details are not adding up. I believe we're all looking for some clarity to those _details_." Tsume snorted at Danzo's sudden politeness. She knew Kushina would have knocked all his teeth out had she heard how he was speaking about her son before her arrival.

Instead of responding to Danzo, the Sandaime turned his attention onto Kushina; their eyes meeting before he glanced at the unreadable expression on Kei's face. "Kushina, we were discussing Minato's actions and what they could mean for the village."

When the red head nodded, though with a frown; the Sandaime continued. "We've all agreed that the bijuu are existences of chakra and cannot be destroyed by conventional means." The third was bracing himself for the reactions as he continued. "The method of sealing that was used takes the life force of its caster. Finding Minato dead on the field after using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, a forbidden jutsu, is the result of that."

A civilian threatened to speak up, but the Sandaime silenced the man by raising his hand and pinning the man with a harsh stare. "Do not interrupt. Since you already know some of what I'm about to say, I can't just ask you to leave, but you will remain silent unless spoken to. Civilians have no matters in military concerns." Once the dark haired civilian man was cowed to silence, he continued.

"The question being posed is why his body was found without life, while the unconscious form of Kei Rose had been found while in possession of a child."

Kushina was still letting it all sink in and while Minato's actions had hurt how much she would grieve for him. She would still grieve, eventually. The last twenty-four hours had gone by so fast and with the reactions of the council looming, she wasn't sure when she would get that chance.

Kei was looking down at the head of red hair in the wheelchair in front of him. Being the one of his family with the most acute sensory ability from their bloodline, he could feel the emotion rolling off of Kushina; although it was being projected unconsciously.

'I hope this doesn't come off as too forward,' Kei thought as he raised his right hand from the handle and placed it lightly upon Kushina's shoulder. He was slightly surprised when he felt her return his gesture by placing her left hand over his own and giving it a reassuring pat, to which he removed his hand.

They hadn't known of each other long, nor did they know each other well. Kei had grown up respecting the name Kushina Uzumaki and the two had first met personally half way through Minato's second year as Hokage.

'I'm an idiot. She's the Red Hot Habanero, this is not a weak woman.' Kei chided himself as he turned his attention to the room. He noticed that most eyes were on himself, Kushina, and likely Naruto.

"If I may Sandaime-sama..." The Rose spoke up. While the third was up to speed, Kei himself had firsthand knowledge and experience. The grizzled Hokage nodded his blessing.

"Is it fine by you, Lady Kushina?" He inquired in a hushed tone, bending to her level as their eyes met, and were briefly brought face to face. The woman's smile and nod told him to go ahead and she returned her attention to her child; still in Tsume's custody as the two silently coddled over the blonde babe.

Kei cleared his throat in a manner that had all eyes turn to him. The young Jonin shot Danzo a level gaze from the corner of his eyes as he began. "Esteemed clans of Konoha that makes up our villages shinobi council," he gave a slight bow to them, his loose wavy hair sweeping about his head with his motions. "Residents of Konoha, I greet you. For those that don't know me, I am Kei Rose of the Rose clan. The so called Sozo No Kami. To those that I am familiar with, it's good to see you again."

"I was one of the last individuals to see and speak with Yondaime-sama before he carried out efforts to defeat the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. I was also the one who contained the fox so that Yondaime-sama could seal it. He saw it as the only viable plan to stop the beast."

"Bijuu can only be sealed or retained, never destroyed. The only issue with his plan was what or who to seal the beast in. You know that the Dead Demon Consuming Seal takes the life of its caster, but is the best and most reliable method to seal such a source of chakra. He used that jutsu to seal part of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox inside my body."

"Ah..." Hiashi Hyuga came to speak up. "I was under the impression it had been sealed inside a child?" The face of the Hyuga clan inquired.

"It was. Minato split the seal upon Naruto with one other," Kushina signified the blonde baby in Tsume's arms. "Kei-san. The Yin and Yang halves of the bijuu respectively." Kushina finished. "He hoped that Naruto could be seen as a hero for his part in containing the Nine-tails and that Kei could help him adjust to being a Jinchuriki as he grows."

"How are we to know that the beast won't break free? Then we would have two Kyubi's instead of one destroying the village! They could already be under the sway of the bijuu." A pink haired female civilian spoke up from her end of the table, standing from her chair to point out the two containing their respective halves of the bijuu in question.

"What did I tell you all before this meeting began, Haruno-san? Sit down and shut up." The Sandaime demanded. "Or be gone." He said with a harsh edge to his tone, one to which the woman obeyed and remained silent under the scrutiny of everyone present.

"Now. As you know, with Minato now deceased. Lady Kushina and Jiraiya are our foremost Fuinjutsu experts. My former student has already examined both seals that are on the bodies of Kei Rose and young Naruto Uzumaki. He has assured me that Minato did a fine job of placing both parts of the seal on their bodies."

Sarutobi didn't just stop there as he gazed at everyone from beneath the hat of his station, also draped in the fine cloth of the Hokage's robes. "There's a lot of work left to be done throughout the village, I want us to adjourn soon, and so I'll continue."

"I want it to be well understood, so I'll repeat. Minato planned to take the Yin half of the Kyubi into death with him, otherwise it would be too much chakra to seal into a single person whole, and leave his son, Naruto, with the Yang half. Doing that makes it possible for him to have a chance of controlling the bijuu's chakra since the Yin half is the physical half, with Yang, the spiritual and more malevolent half being sealed in Kei. Since he has a strong mental resolve, he should be able to contain it well enough."

Hiashi looked thoughtful, putting it all together while also considering the possible consequences or troubles to come with having two Jinchuriki in the village; even if one was a newborn that wouldn't be able to mold chakra for a few more years. He had no issues with it, rather he was thinking ahead of how to get in good graces with the Uzumaki and Rose for more position of power and influence.

Tsume too was silently thinking it over while she doted on Naruto whom was wide awake and feeling awfully playful, if the way he were batting at her hands was any indication. The blonde's giggling and cooing temporarily filled the meeting room and she shot a fanged grin down at the babe.

'It's official, I could never see this cute little pup, especially one by Kushina and Minato, as a demon,' the brunette thought as she could feel certain hate filled eyes on her, but she was sure she couldn't care less about their malfunction.

Fugaku all but sneered from his seat at what the meeting had revealed. Besides Orochimaru, he too had been looked over in favor of Minato as Yondaime Hokage. Now the Sandaime had been reinstated, rather than a successor voted in. "So, he sacrificed his life to seal the bijuu inside his would be son, and...Him?" He sounded superior as he noted to Kei. Fugaku had been one of the few that voted the Rose no longer be seen as a clan simply out of arrogance.

"Troublesome," Shikaku Nara muttered in his seat beside the Uchiha. The man was far too intense for his own good.

The Uchiha patriarch was about to really speak on how he felt, but Kushina beat him to it. "You sound as if you have an issue with that. If you do, why don't you speak on it, Fugaku?" She asked as the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

Fugaku didn't much appreciate Kushina or her tone. He didn't exactly like her when he had met her through his wife. She had never been afraid to tell Mikoto the truth. Which was that he had only been interested in her because he could be Uchiha clan head through her, and even before Mikoto activated her Sharingan it was true. She was simply a means to his power and having strong, superior heirs.

Kushina also said it more than once, and with him and Mikoto both present, but he wasn't stupid enough to earn the direct ire of the Bloody Habanero. "Hn," he responded in typical Uchiha fashion.

"I think I understand why and the fourth's reasoning." Shibi spoke up, decreasing the intense atmosphere slightly with his monotone voice. "If the sealing was the only way, I couldn't see the Yondaime asking another to sacrifice their child. He could have asked any of the clan heads or civilians present today, but used his own son, hoping to turn a tragedy into a blessing by turning his son into a Jinchuriki."

"If he becomes successful at controlling that chakra, it would only add to Konoha's strength and prestige. The Rose clan has a unique bloodline and hereditary benefits. That allowed Kei to survive his sealing. He's essentially a prototype for Naruto, discovering the aspects for being a successful Jinchuriki; whether it be good or bad."

Shibi paused and the room seemed to be waiting with baited breath for his final statement to his logic. "I see no problems with this, but should Rose-san be unable to be successful; who is to be the fail safe for the fail safe?"

Everyone, including Kei seemed to begin wondering the same thing, but Danzo was quick to give an answer; having likely thought further ahead than Shibi's or anyone else's concerns, whether it be genuine or not.

"I would propose a strict regiment and aggressive training schedule for Kei-san, and later, for Naruto. Kei-san is very skilled already, but with the inherent risks surrounding the tragedy then two Jinchuriki appearing as an end result great. I could personally see to it that Kei is successful; especially Naruto. He could be a vital asset by the time he's six." Homura and Koharu who were sitting on either side of the man were already nodding in agreement.

Sarutobi had seen where this was going and quickly nipped it in the bud. "There will be no great risks unless this is advertised to rival nations." He finished with a narrowing glare at everyone present. "I will not have Kei nor Naruto turned into simple minded war machines and this will not escape the village walls."

"Hokage-sama," Kushina spoke up and her respectful address served to gain his attention. "As you know, Mito Uzumaki was personal priestess to the Kyubi. It's why the bijuu looked over our lands instead of ravaging it and us after she passed."

Most everyone nodded at hearing Kushina's words. Not too many were keen on the specifics about how that came to be. It had just been that way up until this day and no one really questioned it since the beast was usually unseen and enemies unknowingly taken care of before they were ever marked a threat.

"Despite that, she and the Kyubi did not always see eye to eye. My grandmother patented my chakra chains jutsu, so that should the Kyubi turn; I could restrain it. She could do this as well in another manner. The jutsu is effective in the usual ninja scuffles, but even more so against the Kyubi. If Kei does not mind, I would like to volunteer to be his fail safe. If he is to be Naruto's, then I insist on helping the one that would assist me and my son."

Sarutobi looked slightly surprised. He had forgotten about Kushina's special chakra. He had only witnessed it a handful of times, but she was exactly right. "Kei-san, what do you say?" Hiruzen asked the male standing at the right hand of Kushina.

He didn't need to think and he nodded. "I would be honored." He said in acceptance with a nod.

"Very well, there is no question to Kushina's statement or ability to do as she suggests. Kushina will be assigned to Kei, should he ever lose control. I may have one more in mind that could help, but I'll have to look into that for availability."

The reinstated Third Hokage cleared his throat. "Now-."

"This is outrageous! You're all treating this matter with such light hearts; no one can contain that demon. THEY are demons by association already; they need to be put down! At the least locked up for our protection! I don't care about military matters, but what about the civilians! If you won't tell them then I will!" Kei visibly sighed from the outburst, but said nothing as he looked at the ignorant civilian being deemed unconscious by an ANBU before being Shunshined away under the Hokage's demand to be locked up until he decided what to do with him.

"NOW," Sarutobi growled; already feeling his age with his reinstatement speeding along. "I am making Kei and Naruto's status as Jinchuriki SS-class Confidential. Those who do not know will not come to know, and those that spread the tale will be put to death for treason; even if I have to declare Martial Law. Even so much as referring to them as 'demon' or any negative nicknames will result in stiff punishment. They will be Konoha's saviors! Keep the youth ignorant as well, when the story is told, we simply say the Yondaime killed the demon fox. Let us celebrate his success as the death of the Kyubi!"

"We are adjourned, dismissed! Fugaku Uchiha, Danzo. You will wait for me in the lounge and when my secretary announces you, you will see me in my office. There are certain matters to be discussed." The third glared from his seat as everyone began to depart.

And so the story of Naruto story began...

**Final AN:** I was hoping to finish chapter three before posting chapter two since this was more filler than anything, but it's been long enough, and I hate keeping y'all waiting. I got five or six pages of chapter three done; so hopefully it won't be too long before I finish and can post it! Until next time…


	3. Dedication

SK Here: Seven year time-skip since that fateful day. The reason for it is so I can start having scenes with Naruto rather than just him being a baby or toddler. 'Letter To' picks up as Kei Rose enlightens us to his struggles with his half of the Kyubi in recent years. He explains Kushina's prophecy about controlling the bijuu's chakra, and Mito Uzumaki's belief system in regards to the bijuu.

Kei returns to Konoha after some time away from the Hidden Leaf, where he begins to consider his importance in the advancement of his village. We'll see a young Kayo Rose for the first time since the remake and Kurenai makes an appearance…

Also note. Yin-Kyubi = Kei, Yang-kyubi = Naruto. I know, but I changed my mind. Lets keep it moving!

**: - :**

( Almighty SK )

**Letter To: Remix**

Track Three: Dedication

**: - :**

_**~ seven years later ~**_

Kei found himself sitting inside a humid, dank cave. It was a simple shelter providing recess from the great outdoors. The area was kept warm and from being cast in pitch dark by the small bon fire he had burning at its center. He was in Fire Country, just a handful of more miles away from Konohagakure. He could have kept going, but it would be best to arrive on a new day as he was likely to be busy, so the early morning was best in his opinion.

He was currently sitting on the wooden stump he normally used for his replacement jutsu. While he sat, the young Jonin was writing dutifully in a notepad upon his lap with nothing more than his index finger and chakra.

A technique he'd been gratefully taught by Kushina when she became enlightened to the fact that he was an avid writer coupled with the importance of his research, especially when he had yet to share certain findings.

As he wrote, the words glowed with his chakra before staining the paper, and then fading to leave the page blank once more. To reveal the words, one needed a special type of solution that would reveal the writing again.

Since he'd gained status as a Jinchuriki and with Naruto in mind, he had decided on keeping a journal, which was what he was working on currently. He hoped it would serve Naruto well when he was old enough. The sound of the fire crackling to his ears fell to the background as he focused.

_I don't know what I was thinking when I so blindly thought I could control the Kyubi's chakra simply by forcing the fox to work with me and making threats. Looking back on it, it was quite foolish of me._ He wrote.

_It was just like your mother said. I was able to make a pact with Yin-sama. If you can get through to the beast, you can do anything; but the relationship is one of bargaining. So, be careful not to let it trick you. Until you can master the chakra, the beast will always try taking control of you when using its power. Note. Your mother still says love and acceptance is the key. Also note that I still don't buy into that._

Even with having began 'bijuu training' with Kumogakure's Jinchuriki, I have yet to learn the best way to coexist with the Kyubi, its tolerance wavers constantly, and is sure to remind me that we aren't friends. Yugito-san and Kirabi-san's tenants haven't been able to get through to the fox much either in any of our 'mindscape sessions'. He continued to write.

_Mito Uzumaki felt that we were never meant to coexist with the bijuu; and I'm inclined to agree. As stated, Lady Kushina says that love is the way to sooth the beast. I'm not sure how Mito-sama got so far as to become its priestess…Perhaps a trust or liking with the Uzumaki, or a mutual interest?_

When news of the sealing spread, Kei experienced being outcast from most of his social circle. Even though it was supposed to be secret, the secret still leaked like a runny faucet. Some had utilized a loop hole to spread the word without punishment. Their interpretation was that only the younger generation was to be kept in the dark. The fools knew that wasn't what the old man had meant when he made the law. He didn't care so much for himself, but for Naruto, and those stupid enough to test Kushina's resolve and patience as it pertained to her Jinchuriki son.

There had been requests and even a few attempts to take his and Naruto's life, as expected. As well as Kushina's for being the Kyubi's personal wench. He truly wondered where they got these names and ideas from, go figure. Those that hadn't gotten their way or felt burned, like Danzo and Fugaku condoned the bigots, spurning them on even more.

The Bloody Habanero had been merciless each time there was an open attempt, there was also nil the Hokage could do about that. It was both a clan matter and self-defense, no matter how the elders, Fugaku, and Danzo tried to twist it.

Kei had moved out of his family's clan compound as a result of several attempts to sneak onto the Rose's property to get a shot at him. Some, he suspected to be either former Root members, or Uchiha, but they always were disguised, and always managed to retreat.

Danzo had approached him a few times and each time he said no, the man seemed to imply his death while speaking with the utmost respect. Something that made his constant approaches even more annoying and frustrating than usual.

Fugaku had unknowingly given Kei a source inside the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan head had overestimated how much his resentment for the Kyubi, Minato, himself, Naruto, and Kushina had trickled down to the rest of the clan. While he still fought the Sandaime Hokage for power, irregaurdless of the fact that the village police force were solely run by Uchiha. The Konoha Military Police had been instituted the same year as Minato's passing in Sarutobi's attempt to sooth Fugaku and the Uchiha. It was a solution Minato had come up with, but did not live to see during his lifetime.

Naori Uchiha, an aqauintance of Kei's had come forward and told him that her clan's head had it out for him and the Uzumaki. While she would not divulge information to him that could be a danger to her clan, she was still proud to be Uchiha even if she disagreed with their methodology at the moment, she gave him a heads up to watch his back before he had taken his leave from Konoha.

Naori's tip-off had helped him finally make his decision on moving into the more secure Uzumaki residence; which was protected thoroughly by intricate Fuinjutsu and Kushina Uzumaki herself. He knew he was accepted by his clan, but he also didn't want to endanger them nor his then, five year old, little brother, Kayo. The entire clan was grooming his little brother and he didn't want to take away from that.

It worked out, especially since he felt highly responsible for Naruto's well being, and had sworn himself to the Uzumaki three years prior, to Kushina. It could be seen as contradictory and it had been, his focusing on someone else's child when he had a blood sibling back home, but then no one really understood the inner workings of the Rose, and that was just fine.

Besides, Kushina was a good surrogate mother, although he was still adjusting to it. He wondered if it was ironic that the Rose matriarch, his mother, had passed away one year prior. Would Kushina treat him any different now? He hadn't been home to find out.

He hadn't been able to make it because he was deep in the northern lands then and had found out by summon from his little brother about her passing in her sleep one week after the fact. Kei had mourned for a week and in one of those days allowed the Kyubi free reign in his pain and suffering.

Nina Rose, his mother and the Rose clan matriarch, had been a great leader for them; and healer for Konoha as she had studied under Tsunade of the Legendary Three when she first introduced the Medic Corp.

A very able Kunoichi before she decided to retire from active duty to head the Rose clan and start a promising family. She had been a good mother, he'd wanted for nothing. He may even say he was spoiled. More than his birth mother, she was his confidant. Truly the one person he felt comfortable confiding in about any and everything in his life, or for just general concern and conversation.

She had always been there for him. She taught him honesty, respect, and loyalty, and she was the most loyal person he knew. She was the reason he had thrived and become wise. Not that his father hadn't, he too was a good man.

The one thing to understand about the Rose clan was that it was a matrilineal society. The women of the clan were kept in high regards; as without them, their existence could not continue. Women also got the choice of whom to marry and mothers helped decide their daughters' fiance more times than not.

An older sister was seen as more beneficial than an older brother for male youth. The women held more power politically in the clan and the men were the representatives, the face of that power as they usually stayed in some sort of military service throughout their lives.

Many of the other clan's thought the Rose odd for the practice, since the common way was that the men held all power and rule under a Patriarch. The exception was the Inuzuka, as they knew the value of having a compatible mate and competent leader, so it could go either way.

Now, Kei felt just a little lost knowing she was gone from the world. Adding to his grief and making him feel even worse was that he couldn't be there to celebrate her life back home, and be with his family. Kami only knew how his little brother, Kayo was handling things.

After his Kyubi influenced rampage, of which he retained no memory, he had blacked out after reaching his three tailed state and woke up four days later in the home of a bridge builder and his young daughter in the land of Wave. He had somehow ended back in the Elemental Nations.

Upon waking, he was informed that the raven haired woman had stayed by his side the entire time. He was able to leave after three days, but had remained for two weeks when he noticed the young woman to have the potential to mold chakra. He spent those two weeks learning her how to mold chakra.

Being a woman her chakra control was good from the start, and she had just a little more chakra than the average civilian female. It was on par with a male Genin. After a week long, crash course on chakra, he taught her the basics of medical Ninjutsu as a form of payment and thanks.

The bridge builder, her father, complained that money would have been just as good, and when he continued, Kei decided to give them something for room and board. He could understand why, Wave was a thriving, rapidly growing village. A well kept secret even.

It was a land by the sea with beautiful oceans that unfortunately you could only get there by boat, but its revenue was still boasted by import/export of salt, fishing, sea food, etc. Tsunami's father claimed he would make a bridge that would connect Wave to the mainland, increasing Wave's potential revenue even higher.

Kei was secretly impressed and if Tazuna was as good as he said he was, barring he became an alcoholic, then the Rose had no doubt he could pull it off. It would be something to look forward to and he would keep track of progress in Wave, but he kept those two thoughts to himself.

Those memories in mind, he remembered that teaching the man's daughter in Medical Ninjutsu stood to be even more useful and providing in the long run as well. He and Kei politely disagreed with each other. Afterward, he left for home. As much as he wanted to milk the rest of the year he could have to research and enjoy himself, he knew that this time was not his.

He had a debt that he needed to get started on paying back and assisting his village. He had fought for Konoha, researched for Konoha, and then some. Perhaps it was time that he simply focused on Konoha and what was precious to him in those hidden leaves.

"Tomorrow will be my first day back in Konoha in a good while. It'll be good to be back again, even with the animosity of the village, and mom being gone…" With a deep sigh, Kei decided to set out his bed roll and decided on sleep.

**: - :**

The two Konoha Chunin guarding the gates were in deep conversation with one another and surprisingly, neither one had seen his approach until he was right upon them. The two paused in mid-conversation, shifting intense gazes onto his tall, broad shouldered form. Kei mentally sighed when it looked as if the two weren't going to speak anytime soon.

He was sure that they were having similar thoughts of _the resident Jinchuriki has returned_, or something along those lines. He knew he shouldn't have been, but he was surprised at the brunette haired, green eyed Chunin since he had led that man on more than just a handful of missions and thought he was an alright person.

That was fine with Kei, he wasn't necessarily in a rush, but he had been gone for two years, and he did have things to do. Fates to set into motion and time was not his own. Frowning slightly, he crossed his arms one over the other above his chest, clothed in a dark hued, severely worn cloak, and stained slightly by blood, the gate guards noted.

"Well?" Kei patiently inquired to them while lifting a brow. He couldn't help rolling his eyes, though they couldn't see it, when the surprise of laying eyes on him again wore off. He hadn't changed at all; the same maroon hair twisted into a single braid, same Jonin attire beneath the cloak, and the same Konoha hitai-ite around his neck to protect his throat.

"Oh, right!" Tai, the only Chunin of the two that he knew suddenly exclaimed as he snatched the clipboard from his partner's hand in a hurry.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Kei-sama." The man said then. It amused the Rose, the Chunin was his elder by several years, but it didn't keep him from addressing Kei any differently. He also knew about the Kyubi and didn't seem to care. "Open the gates, Kei-sama is back!" Tai announced.

Despite the stab of annoyance he had felt bubbling up at first, he gave them a grunt and a friendly enough nod in response as he unfurled his arms from within themselves as the gates immediately began to open.

"It's been awhile. Did you have a good trip, Kei-sama?" Tai ventured to ask, looking up at him from beneath the forehead protector tied around his head, while he waited for the doors to open.

Kei paused. What did he care? Truly. He just ended up going with the flow at the end. "As good as can be expected, thanks for your concern." He said stoically, taking the question more serious than had been intended. Noticing that the gates were open in greeting, he began to stride forward into the village.

"Y-yeah, it's not a problem." The Chunin spoke slowly as Kei went by, a curious and slightly wounded expression on his face. It was a façade that Kei was quick to ignore as he passed by both gate guards.

"What was that all about?" The other questioned his partner with a matching expression of confusion, not quite understanding that little exchange he had just witnessed.

"I'm not sure, but he seemed...underwhelmed." Tai said softly.

**: - :**

"Naruto, I said its time for you to get up!" Kushina Uzumaki demanded from the threshold of her son's bedroom. It was the same thing every morning, wanting to sleep in, and while she couldn't blame him; Uzumaki began training their children young. The boy was a handful and she refused to have another nauseating morning. She hoped, not for the first time, that this was just a phase, like his addiction to ramen.

The boy with his bed sheets pulled over his small form began to shift and grumble audibly enough for his mother to hear.

Another tick mark appeared on her forehead along with the first that had come along one minute prior. She was always strict, but fair with her son, but even being aware of her reputation he tested her patience, which was very thin already. Uzumaki's were known for being severely hot blooded in their best years; at least it explained where he got his stubbornness from.

"That's it. If you're not going to get out of bed to prepare for the day so we can begin your training; I'm not cooking breakfast, and I'm cutting you off from ramen." Kushina threatened with a severe look on her visage as she crossed her arms beneath her bust.

She had recovered well and as it had always been, time was good to her. She had the glow of a satisfied and hard working single mother. All while retaining the sharp edge that being a kunoichi had made her.

Nowadays she wore battle style dresses that were usually a design of her own making. She had been asked, but would not tell the material that she used, as it was special. It was a soft, durable fabric that offered comfort, style, and protection. Better than that of the common mesh netting.

This morning she had on a black blouse trimmed in red with a v-neck and a sari style skirt that ended at the calves with a red sash tied around her waist. The symbols of Uzushiogakure could be seen on the back of her blouse and the hip of her skirt in a dull red. She had on a pair of black shinobi style open toed sandals with a small heel and around her neck she had on a rope necklace with a charm that was of a scroll.

Kushina's signature red hair was still just as long and red as ever, ending at the middle of her back. The blue hairclip she wore kept one side of her bangs from falling in her face as always. It held some sentimental value as the beret had been a gift from Minato when they were younger.

Meanwhile, Naruto shot up from bed and in the next instant the five year old was right in front of her. "Nani?! Kaa-san, that isn't fair!" The young boy puffed out his cheeks, looking very fox like with his slanted eyes and whisker marks as he clung to her dress, no evidence of sleep remaining in his eyes. Good, he was wide awake; exactly what she wanted.

She was grinning evilly on the inside as she looked down to meet the bright blue eyes of her son as he looked into her violet ones. 'He had no idea how adorable he is!' Kushina internally gushed.

On the outside, she took on a thoughtful approach as she addressed her first born. "No, I suppose that wouldn't be fair." She began and Naruto looked a mixture of happy and relieved. "Especially when you've already gotten up." She finished with a coy smirk.

Little Naruto began to nod in agreement with her, but then slowly stopped as her words registered in his mind. "You tricked me!" He said accusingly as he pointed a finger at her.

Kushina snorted. "I did no such thing," she said in denial.

The five year old growled indignantly. "You did too!" He wailed, index finger still stuck on her.

"I did not!" Kushina answered back, bending down to his level as she narrowed her eyes onto him. 'Little brat, how dare he accuse me, his own mother like this!' Kushina thought in annoyance. "And if you know what's good for you Naru-chan, you'll stop pointing that finger at your mother." She said lowly as the atmosphere began to grow cold.

Naruto gulped and jumped away from his mother, hiding his hands behind his back. He had seen what she could do with a sword and it was nothing short of scary. "S-sorry, kaa-san." He apologized sheepishly as he kicked at the floor.

The red head smiled and stepped over to her son to embrace him in a warm hug. "It's alright. Now, be good and get cleaned up. When you're done, come downstairs and we'll have breakfast." She told him gently.

"Yes mom," He said obediently with a nod of his head.

"Good." After giving him a kiss to the forehead, she stood, and turned to leave the room; planning on going back downstairs to begin preparing her son's breakfast so she could begin his training for the day.

However, before she could get to the hallway, Naruto called her back. "Ano…um, mom?" She heard him speak up, causing her to stop.

"What is it, honey?" She said in question as she faced him again.

"When do you think nii-san will come back?" Naruto asked softly, his eyes looking down to the ground. Kushina was confused, not about the question, but she thought she saw shame written on his face.

"I'm not sure, Naru-chan. Why do you ask?" Kushina had walked back into the room and knelt once again before her son, placing her hand to his chin, and causing him to look at her. "What's wrong, my son?"

'Nii-san' or whom Naruto thought of as an older brother was none other than Kei. Having Kei as a positive male influence had been just a thought when he was born, Kushina thought, but that's just what had happened. He was just about the only person Naruto would listen to and not prank Kei, something she wasn't even exempt from.

Naruto shook his head, but managed to look at her. "He's been gone for three years, I miss him." The blonde boy say quietly.

Kushina pulled her boy into a soft hug and gave him a squeeze to comfort Naruto. "I know, me too." She assured.

As Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother, he asked. "You don't think something happened to him?"

Kushina pulled him back to look him the eyes, frowning, but slightly surprised by the question. She sighed. "Naruto, you should know him better than that. Kei has important things that he does for the village and he has to be out of the village for a long time to do his mission. He promised you that he would come back and he's never broken a promise to you has he?"

Naruto silently shook his head to indicate the negative, Kushina smiled. "That's right, he always keeps his word. Your nii-san would also expect you to have faith in him and believe in him rather than doubt him, no matter how long he stays away, because you better believe he'll be expecting you to have grown strong since he was last here." She smirked.

Naruto jumped, paling slightly. 'That's right. I've been slacking on my training! Nii-san might be disappointed if I haven't learned anything yet!' He thought frantically as his eyes widened and he missed Kushina's smirk as she left while he began running around his bedroom in a blur of yellow.

**: - :**

"Welcome back home, Kei-san. No one was expecting you to return this soon. Despite that, it's good to see you back and well just the same." The third Hokage said sincerely from beneath the hat of his station.

Kei bowed his head graciously to his Hokage, but remained stoic as he did so. "Thank you, Sandaime-sama." He said respectfully. "I'm glad to be back."

Sarutobi nodded his head slightly, a look of benevolent understanding on his grizzled, old features. Kei couldn't help noticing that he looked a little worn despite his aura.

"I won't bother you for the report now; just get it to me before the week is out. How are you doing these days, it's been a few years." The old man trailed off, not wanting to seem too pushy.

Kei smiled, just slightly as he responded. "I'm doing as well as can be, and as far as _that_ goes, it will be in my report. I think you'll be pleased with what you'll find and I will have the report to you by the end of business day tomorrow. I don't intend to make you wait; I understand how important it is that you're kept up to date ahead of everyone else." The Rose said in his way of understanding.

The Sandaime Hokage actually let out a calming breath at Kei's words. _The lad always makes things easy_, Hiruzen thought as he retained his posture once more. Kei had picked up on something though. Yes, he had made it easy for him, but his reaction also led him to think there may have been some additional pressure.

"Sandaime-sama, can I speak a little freely for a moment?" Kei inquired as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Be at ease, Kei-san." He nodded with an assuring smile.

"All due respect and what not, but has there been additional _pressure?_" The Rose asked.

The Hokage raised a brow, but quickly picked up on what he meant. "Oh, you're still on about the fox. No, no. Everything has been relatively calm, all things considered; it's just that there are other matters going on at one time. I just needed reassuring that _it_ wouldn't be one for awhile longer."

"Oh, I see. If I may…You're speaking of the Pinwheels?" The Sandaime's face had darkened, just briefly. It had been short, but Kei had seen it, and for a second he thought he'd crossed a line. Lucky for him, the Hokage approved of the code he used to address the Uchiha. Only because he'd heard Minato mention them as such when they became a key topic in everyday matters. Everyone didn't need to know who the Pinwheels were, it was just a way to speak of them more freely without repercussions…for now.

"Yes, what do you know of it?" Hiruzen asked a little harshly.

Kei startled a bit. "Oh, nothing. Apologies Sandaime-sama, I was just worried."

"That's quite alright, your apology is accepted. However, you didn't answer my question. When I asked how you were, I was not talking about your tenant. I meant about your mother, her passing, and missing her funeral."

Kei immediately straightened up, putting up a strong front. "It's unfortunate and she truly died young in my opinion, but she lived to see all her goals come to fruition, and she lived with no regrets. She will be dearly missed." He finished. The Sandaime wasn't entirely buying that, it sounded rehearsed; or well thought over, and he was just the type to do that sort of thing. Especially since he knew he hated to show weakness, especially before his leader.

"That's good to hear. Then you'll have no problem with taking a psych evaluation, you're well over due per your _Jinchuriki Clause_. The Jinchuriki Clause was the stipulation in his military contract that stated what he had to go through while holding the Kyubi, although most were completely pointless.

"Yes sir, I'll do so as soon as possible." Kei assured confidently.

"Good." Hiruzen had no choice but to accept his answer and he would likely pass it, that's just how logical he was. On the inside, however, the third was sighing. He would have him monitored part-time. "I'll let the hospital know to expect you, once that's done you can continue service. Have you thought about what you wanted to do?"

"You're giving me a choice?" Kei inquired, looking partly surprised through his lidded gaze.

"Well, I just want to hear what was on your mind. Then we can make a decision." The Sandaime answered.

"I got a lot of research left to go through from my time away. I was planning on sticking close to home and serving the village more directly during that time. I'll continue my training with Kushina-sama and also train Naruto and my little brother, Kayo. I'll also take on more missions within the village…should you allow it." Kei finished slowly.

"That sounds like quite the schedule, Kei-san," the Sandaime mused out loud, appearing thoughtful.

"I can do it. I'm good with time management. Just allow me to take the psych evaluation tomorrow and you'll see." Kei insisted, though his voice remained as soft and passive as ever.

The Sandaime took a moment longer to continue thinking about it. He knew Kei already had enough on his plate with the Kyubi; he didn't want the boy to wear himself out, and exacerbating his condition. A valid reason for putting Anbu on assignment to watch him, Sarutobi realized.

Hiruzen's gaze met Kei's once more as he nodded. "Pending your psych evaluation, I don't see why not. The village would definitely benefit with your constant presence. "Well then, I won't keep you and I'm quite busy as you can see." The Hokage said as he signified the stack of papers on his desk to his right with a small smile.

Kei bowed his head. "Of course, I'll be on my way. By your leave, Sandaime-sama." The Rose stood to his full height from the chair then and left the office under the silent gaze of Hiruzen Sarutobi as he pretended to be returning to work as the door clicked shut.

"Neko-chan." Hiruzen ordered firmly all of a sudden.

A cat masked Anbu with flowing violet hair with the build of a young woman dropped down from her hiding spot above and landed into a kneel with her head bowed deeply. "Hai, Hokage-sama," she reported, her tone holding a hint of reverence.

"Until further notice I'm assigning you to spotlight Kei Rose. I'll notify your captain and will have a detailed assignment dossier for you by tomorrow. Understood?"

"Hai. Thank you for the opportunity, Hokage-sama." She said before using a Shunshin to make her exit.

Exiting the tower, she found Kei looking around under the smile of the morning sun as he made his way toward the trade district. A breeze whisked by, carrying Neko's hair, and making her grateful for the tropical environment. She disappeared again and ended up on a nearby roof top. It would be a good vantage point for her and she wouldn't have to move for a moment.

Kei was passing through the trade district, which wasn't bustling with activity yet. Most shop owners were preparing to open. Kei attempted to make himself invisible as he walked swiftly, only that didn't work.

"K-Kei-san?" He heard someone mutter, in effect causing him to stop.

The young Rose looked and his eyes fell on a red eyed, raven haired woman who was both young and beautiful. A smile, one a fraction larger than his usual, short smile appeared on his visage as he began walking towards the woman.

She was obviously a kunoichi of the Leaf; her hitai-ite tied properly around her forehead. She wore a special made battle dress that hugged the curves of her form while not being too revealing. White tape was wrapped around her hands and up her arms. One side of the dress was sleeveless, while the other had a single, red sleeve.

"Kei-san!" She said and gave him a sincere hug which he returned by putting a single arm lightly around her shoulder. He was still unused to such familiarity with those outside of family and he'd just come from a year plus trip didn't help.

"Welcome home." Kurenai whispered to him as she leaned up on her toes to put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, it's good to see you." He returned, but not wanting to let his arm linger around the back of her waist for too long, he broke contact. Kurenai seemed slightly disappointed about this, but didn't voice it, and tried not to show it. "Good to see you're doing well, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai seemed to pout slightly as she looked up at him. "How come you continue being so formal towards me? I thought, we were closer than that…" She said softly, but maintained eye contact.

"Sorry, Kurenai. I know and…we are. It's just my way you know?" She nodded in understanding and stepped closer to him, she didn't hesitate to grasp his hand into her own; her eyes keeping contact with his the whole time, showing him her strength and resolve in those pure red orbs.

"This might not be the best time, but I just want you to know I didn't forget about before you left, and that…I waited for you. Even though you told me not to, I did." She said stubbornly.

Kei sighed. He had forgotten about Kurenai beneath the ordering of his other responsibilities and he was sure he looked that way as the Yuhi continued to gaze at him; somewhat hopefully at that. As that tragic day began to fade into the past and Konoha continued forward, Kurenai had found it in herself to make him aware of her existence.

It had worked, to a degree. When Kei continued to resist though, Kushina being Kurenai's older sister type figure, stepped in, and knocked down the standing remnants of the wall that surrounded his emotional self. It had been after that, Kei had given 'courting' a chance; albeit tentatively.

It was slow, different, and Kei silently enjoyed her company some days. She had a calming presence about her, which made sense given her interest in gardening and cultivating. She could take his mind off the vicious cycle and he had wondered if he'd snapped under the scrutiny of the village had she not been around.

In Kei's opinion, killing and nurturing didn't necessarily go together, but Kurenai did both gracefully without fear of contradiction. She was an impressively skilled woman that was close to being titled a master of Genjutsu at her young age. She was obviously beautiful too, and so like those on the outside looking in; Kei considered himself lucky to have her attention.

Though, it was only a few months later that Kei found himself leaving the village when October tenth came around back then. The Kyubi haters had been feeling especially brazen, depressed, and riled up that they attacked him; a Third Shinobi War veteran. Long story short, it didn't end well, and Kei was forced to leave with hardly a goodbye and their relationship remained undefined. On pause until further notice.

Kei rested his stoic gaze over the woman who still held his hand and found himself gripping her hand in return, firmly. She smiled, looking relieved by something, unknown to him that she was worried of being rejected like she had been rejecting Asuma all this time.

She had made Chunin before he left the village; that much he remembered. "You're teaching at the Academy now aren't you?" He gave a nod and continued before she could answer. "That must be it. Congratulations." He said in pure confidence.

Kurenai blinked, but her surprised expression didn't last long. She hadn't been working at the Academy when he left, she had just been promoted, but Kei was full of foresight that it made sense he'd figure it out. "Yes, thank you. How?" Kurenai inquired as he suddenly began to lead her, his hand still gripping her own. She blushed slightly, but was glad her day was starting so well.

"Hm, well. You were promoted before I left, Chunin are required to do some time at the Academy, and then there's the time. I just put it all together." He explained.

"I see." It was obvious that Kei had decided on walking her to the school, stopping whatever he had been on his way to do. That led her to remembering about the news of his mother passing. "Have you…been well?" Kurenai asked him softly as she looked up to him.

Kei kept his gaze directed straight ahead, his indifferent expression threatened to fall. He had been on his way home when they ended up running into each other. He had yet to grieve, truly grieve, and per Rose tradition he wouldn't be able to until he was with his family. That was fine, he was patient, but if people kept asking how he was before he could resolve his grievance, he was worried he may take it out on someone.

Luckily for Kurenai, he would not target her, and he simply answered the question. "I am well, thanks for your concern. Her grave is on the clan property, I'll go there once I leave you."

"I see," Kurenai said as a silence fell over the two. She couldn't help feeling guilty about bringing that up, but she was concerned, and while he had begun opening up to her; Kurenai hoped to get him to open up more. He was not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, being too logical for that.

"I appreciate your concern, Kurenai." She heard him say and she looked back to him as she was pulled from her selfish worries about getting him to open up more. The man's mother had passed away and he'd not been able to be present for his family or the funeral. She had been on the verge of thinking herself petty, selfish, and rude when he continued.

Kei smirked, eyes set ahead as usual. "I know I ain't the most expressive person, not always easy to talk to, logical over emotional, and secretive…among other things." He began, pointing out his flaws that would hinder a happy relationship for obvious reasons.

"You been patient with me, you waited for me. Though, I really can't understand why. I do appreciate the level of care you have for me. It may not be easy and I'm smart enough to know I won't always be right, but I ask you to be a little more patient with me. Allow me to adjust to being back and I promise to do what I can to let you know I do not mind what we have…" He trailed off. "Even though I cannot define what it is that we have. I wish to define that now that I'll be in the village more often."

Kurenai was speechless. It was a thorough confession and honest, the type someone like Kei would give. She could have argued that a few of his points were selfish, but Kei Rose was Kei Rose. She had known what she was getting into with a person of his type and Kushina made sure she did as well. All in all, he had just made her day, and it was just beginning.

Kei didn't mind the fact that she gave no audible answer to his confession; content to take a page from his book and let the comfortable silence remain as he escorted her to the Academy.

**: - :** Chapter Three End **: - :**

**Chapter Note: **I hadn't planned on this chapter being such filler. That was reason for the Naruto and Kushina scene, I expected to have them in the upcoming scene, catching up with them. However, I didn't want to make nearly the whole chapter filler just to do it. Chapter 4 will carry the load there and there'll likely be another time skip.


	4. Chapter Interlude

SK here. Sorry if I fooled you, but no update...yet. Actually, it concerns the progress of the story, I do have two chapters done, but I need a beta. One who is good with editing and can help with the storyline or even contribute ideas pertaining to it. They need to be good at grammar and writing in general with a decent amount of time to dedicate to the project. If you know someone or even yourself, and they do no have to be from . Then please shoot me a pm for more details. The sooner the better. I may be to provide compensation but are for a later time.

-Thanks, Almighty SK


End file.
